ETERNAL LOVE
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: Confessing his love to Sasuke in the few minutes after they're in an accident, he's crushed to find out he's blind,thinking Sasuke will no longer care for him. Sasuke proves him wrong and he and Itachi bring him into their home hoping to help! SASUNARU!
1. Chapter 1

**AMETHYST: Hey, everyone! I'm back with another fic!**

**This fic was requested by BROKEN SEXED UP BLOODY KITTEN!**

**She came up with the idea and we e-mailed two or three times, coming up with all tyhe basics that are needed to start and write the fic.**

**It's only the first chapter and I'm having already having a blast writing this story.**

**Of course CRAZYPURPLESAGE edited it and added her bits and peices into the story to make it work.**

**Now, make sure you review and let me know what you think.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**ETERNAL LOVE**

Twenty-six year old Itachi sat at the small kitchen table grading several papers. Obsidian eyes scanned the thin pieces of paper, a pale hand marking each sheet with a gracefulness that only an Uchiha could have. After several minutes, the handsome young man sat back in his chair and let out a soft yawn. Pushing back his chair and standing up, he stacked the papers and slipped them into the black leather briefcase that lay on the floor, propped up against one of the table legs.

Stretching, he looked up toward the stairway as he heard the distinct sound of the shower turning off.

He headed up the stairs and stopped to face the door to his left. He gently rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Otouto?" he called.

"You can come in, aniki."

Itachi opened the door. He smirked at his little brother.

Sasuke had a pair of black, silk pajama bottoms hanging slightly off his hips. His hair was dripping wet and he currently had a toothbrush in his mouth.

Sasuke glared at him and continued brushing his teeth. Itachi grabbed a dry towel from the closet and dropped it onto Sasuke's head.

"AAANIIIKKIII!"

"You're going to get sick, otouto, if you don't dry your hair better." He scolded.

Sasuke glared at him as he started to rub the towel back and forth, drying Sasuke's spiky raven hair.

Sasuke finished brushing his teeth before pulling away from his brother and guardian.

"Aniki, I'm twenty, I can take care of myself!" Sasuke pouted, his obsidian eyes glaring at his brother.

Itachi smiled at him. "I know."

Sasuke walked past him into his room across the hall. Itachi watched him before following.

"So how long will you be out tonight?"

Sasuke looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his dark locks. "I'm not sure. We're going out to eat and then Sakura is dragging us to this club. I'll probably be home around two."

Itachi nodded and flipped his long raven hair back over his shoulder. "I have a teachers' meeting at the school in an hour so if anything happens call me on my cell."

Sasuke nodded and slipped into a pair of baggy jeans and a tight, dark red sweater not caring that his brother was still standing in the doorway.

"Do you have work next week?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, Tuesday through Friday. They want me to start working more hours now that that girl quit."

"I see."

A knock on the door had Sasuke rushing down the stairs and Itachi chuckling.

Sasuke practically ripped open the door. "Naruto!"

The boy standing in the doorway had golden blond hair and azure eyes that anyone could get lost in. He had three slash marks on each cheek making it look like he had whiskers. His tan skin never lost its color, even though there was no sun in the sky.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Are you ready?"

Sasuke nodded. "I would have picked you up, you didn't have to walk."

"I didn't want you to waste your gas." Naruto replied, watching as the slightly taller boy slipped on a black hoodie before pulling on his winter jacket.

Sasuke glared at him for thinking such a thing. He enjoyed picking him up and spending some time with him.

He looked back at Itachi who was watching them from the stairs.

"I'll be home later, aniki!"

Itachi nodded "Naruto, if you want you can just stay over here. I'm sure you'll be tired."

"Thanks, Itachi, I'd like that."

Itachi nodded and watched them leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I could have picked you up!" Sasuke scolded his blond friend.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke as the raven followed him around the black Ford Escort and opened the car door for him. Sasuke always did that with him but when it came to other people he would rarely even get out of the car.

Naruto slipped into the seat and Sasuke closed the door for him before walking over to the driver's seat and getting in.

"I didn't want to bother you." Naruto whispered while putting on his seatbelt.

"Idiot!" Sasuke muttered. "You know I don't I don't mind. And stop saying you're a bother!"

Naruto smiled at the gentleness in the raven's voice even as he scolded him.

After putting on his seatbelt Sasuke started the car and pulled out of the drive way while Naruto turned the heat on full force.

"So, whats this club Sakura's dragging us to called?"

"Hell if I know! Women and their secrets." Naruto answered; shrugging.

Sasuke sighed. "Why did I agree to this?"

Naruto tilted his head toward Sasuke and smiled. "Because I begged you to."

Sasuke took his eyes off the road for a second to glare at the blond.

Naruto just smiled at him and pulled his arms into his thin, orange hoodie, shivering slightly.

When he came to a stop light, Sasuke reached down to turn the heat up only to realize it was already on its highest setting. He frowned; his car never did have the best heating system. Sasuke stared at his friend.

"Dobe, where's your jacket?"

Naruto looked away, staring out the window. "It doesn't fit me anymore and I don't have the money to buy a new one."

Sasuke sighed and quickly took off his jacket just as the light turned green. Keeping his eyes on the road he reached over and plopped the thick black jacket onto Naruto's lap.

Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at the raven before wrapping the larger jacket around himself. He knew better than to not take something Sasuke offered him and he didn't really mind anyway.

Naruto's face flushed a light pink as he stared out the window so Sasuke wouldn't notice.

Sasuke pulled into a parking lot and the two of them rushed inside the apartment building out of the cold weather.

"Let's take the stairs!" Naruto shouted and darted up the staircase.

Sasuke groaned and ran after him.

Arriving on the fourth floor they stopped, leaning against the wall and gasping for breath.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke glared at the blonde, sucking in mouthfuls of air.

Naruto lazily punched the other man. "You wouldn't!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Don't forget you're sleeping over tonight!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "CRAP!"

"Hey! We can hear you all the way in my room!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked up at their pink-haired friend.

"Sorry, Sakura!" Naruto laughed nervously.

Sakura shook her head. "Childish!"

Sasuke and Naruto headed toward Sakura, looking bashful.

They followed Sakura into the small apartment.

Sakura was dressed in jeans and an off-the-shoulder, pink sweater. She had on the heart necklace that Sai bought her on their anniversary and a pair of dangly, matching earrings.

Naruto and Sasuke plopped down on the couch.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Sai."

Sai sat on the other couch sipping a can of coke.

Sai wore his usual black jeans, with a few chains, and a black sweater.

Settling back against the cushions, Naruto blushed when he suddenly realized he was still wearing Sasuke's jacket. He couldn't help but pull it tighter around himself.

"Well, where do you guys want to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"We were thinking of going to Ichiraku's. Their fast, cheap, and good." Sakura answered.

"Ichiraku's! Really?" Naruto grinned.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great to me!" Sai said, standing up from the couch.

Sasuke nodded his agreement. He wasn't too fond of Ichiraku's, but Naruto really liked the place so he didn't mind going.

Sakura grabbed her purse, while Sai made sure he had his wallet, and together they left the building.

Gathering into the car they clicked on their seatbelts and drove off toward Ichiraku's.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once arriving at the ramen restaurant they gathered into a booth and quickly gave the waiter their orders before settling down and talking.

Naruto handed Sasuke his jacket back, placing it in his lap.

Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto just smiled and focused on Sai and Sakura who were practically connected at the hip.

"So, Sasuke, how's work at the Kendo Academy going for you?" Sakura asked, interrupting them.

"Good, I'm getting more hours now that this girl quit. Hopefully I'll be allowed to become an actual teacher instead of just being an assistant." Sasuke replied.

"I'm sure you will. You've been there a long time! What about you Naruto? I haven't heard you talk about that cute little bookstore job of yours lately."

Naruto laughed "It's great! I started working there full time. I should move up to assistant manger soon."

"I hope you get a raise!"

"We all do in a few months."

"Good! You do a lot there so you deserve it. "

Naruto smiled. "What about you guys?"

Sakura shrugged. "You know, the usual. Odaiba General is always the busiest during the winter. Tsunade-sama has been keeping me busy and with all the chaos I've been taking on extra hours."

Naruto nodded in agreement. Odaiba General Hospital always seemed busier during the winter.

Turning, Naruto looking looked at Sai expectantly waiting for him to talk

Sasuke stared out the window and quietly listened to their conversation.

"Well, I'm going to college now, three times a week, but other than that I'm still working at my parent's bakery." Sai shrugged. "Nothing really new."

Before anyone could say something else their food arrived.

After eating they rushed out to the car.

Naruto smirked and quickly grabbed a handful of snow from a pile nearby.

Sasuke took his keys from his jacket pocket as he got closer to the car but a freezing ball of snow colliding with his neck caused him stop momentarily before turning aggravated eyes to his blond friend.

Naruto laughed only to be pummeled by the raven who tackled him to the ground.

"O-kay…" Sai cocked his head to the side, watching the two.

Sakura laughed softly before attempting to pull Sasuke off of Naruto.

Sai didn't hesitate to help and together they pulled the men away from each other.

Sai held onto Naruto who was still laughing while Sakura struggled to calm the Uchiha down.

"Alright, no need to kill each other!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke pushed away from Sakura and with one last glare at Naruto he unlocked the car and got in.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai didn't hesitate to get in.

As they pulled out of the parking lot and came to a stop light, Naruto glanced at his best friend.

Sasuke offered him a small smile and easily slipped out of his jacket and placed it over Naruto.

Sakura threw her hands in the air. "I'll never understand you two!"

Sasuke and Naruto just shrugged.

"Alright Sakura, you need to give me directions."

"Alright, just stay on this road. You'll come to Ayade Road, turn there."

Sasuke nodded.

As Sasuke drove, Sakura and Sai cuddled as much as they could without taking off their seatbelts. Naruto leaned his head against the window, staring at the cars passing by, while pulling Sasuke's jacket tightly around him.

"This is going to be so much fun! You guys will really like this place! It's called The Fallen Angel and it's become really well known; one of the best dance clubs!" Sakura shouted in excitement.

Sasuke nodded and continued focusing on the road. He couldn't push away that strange feeling of danger.

"Hey, are you list….AHH!" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence,

Everything seemed to go in slow motion to Sasuke. He heard Sakura and he was vaguely aware of Sai shouting 'shit', but they all sounded so far away. All he could hear was Naruto scream.

Bright headlights flooded his vision as they went through an intersection. He didn't even have time to react as a car came barreling into them, slamming into Naruto's side door and sending Sasuke's car spinning off the road.

Sasuke felt agony shoot through his head as it slammed onto the wheel before bouncing back. He slammed into the side window as the car hit the guard rail and crashed through the bramble. After that all went dark.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AMETHYST: Well, what did you think?

Please Review.

The next chapter will be up at the beginning of Febuary. I'm going to a convention (OHAYOCON) at the very end of January and have been busy getting my cosplay costumes ready and such. But I am working on the chapter here and there.

Who knows maybe I'll be able to get it out earlier. Maybe! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AMETHYST-GEM: **Hey Everyone!!!! I'm back!!!

Since it's been a long time since Chapter 1, let's just get right to the story!!!!

**ETERNAL LOVE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**A nightmare that seemed so unreal**

The first thing Sasuke became aware of was soft voices shaking with fear and the soft sound of someone crying. Ignoring the agony in his head, neck, and wrist, he tried to focus on the voices.

"Sakura, it's gonna be okay!" Sai whispered softly, though it sounded as though he was trying to convince himself as well and not just Sakura.

Sakura started crying even more. "Where are they?"

Just then several sirens filled the air and they could see the bright red and blue lights coming down the street.

Sasuke tried to open his eyes to look toward the loud wail of the sirens, but slammed his eyes shut again as the bright lights hit his eyes.

"Let's go!" Sakura shouted.

Sai nodded and forced his door open with a loud creaking sound. They both exited the totaled car without shutting the door behind them and ran over to where the cop cars, fire truck, and ambulances were gathering near the accident.

Sasuke slowly collected his thoughts then tried to move. After several minutes he managed to turn his body slightly. Now facing his blond friend he was able to get a good look at him.

Naruto had taken a lot of damage from the impact. The car had hit his car door head on bending it inward. The passenger door window was shattered along with some of the windshield in front of Naruto, sending cracks through the remaining window.

Sasuke reached over with his good hand and gently brushed his fingers against Naruto's cheek. Blood leaked from several cuts on the blond's face but Sasuke's main focus was the dried blood crusted around Naruto's closed eyes.

"Naruto?" he whispered. "Dobe? WAKE UP!"

His voice got louder and more panicked as his blond friend and crush remained unconscious.

He shook the boy carefully. "Wake up! Please Naru!"

Naruto let out a shaky breath.

"Naru?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto whimpered.

The blond forced his bloody eyes open before screaming and closing them again.

Sasuke winced at the painful sound and stroked Naruto's hair hoping to soothe him.

"Sasuke, what…?" Naruto's voice was strained.

Sasuke shushed him, "Don't worry about anything right now. Just stay awake for me, okay?"

Naruto whimpered, "I don't understand."

Sasuke fought back the tears that threatened to choke him up.

"Do you trust me?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"We were in an accident. Sakura and Sai are okay and the police, firefighters, and paramedics are here."

Naruto jerked a bit in shock.

"They're going to get our doors open and get us some help."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke!" Sakura climbed back into the back seat. "You're awake! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Naruto needs to get help."

Sakura looked the two of them over. "Neither of you are okay! The firefighters are coming to get your doors open so the paramedics can get you two help."

Sasuke nodded, only to groan and bite his lip from the pain that spread like molten lava through his head and neck. His wrist was also beginning to throb.

Sakura reached out and gently stroked his hair. "I'll tell them to hurry!" and she was gone.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I don't think I can stay awake."

"NO! You have to! You might not wake up!"

"Sasuke. I can't. I feel dizzy and I'm so tired," Naruto moaned out softly.

"Naru, please."

"I need to tell you something," Naruto whispered.

"Don't, Naru. Please, stay with me."

"Listen, Sasuke. I don't know what might happen so I need to tell you."

Tears flowed down Sasuke's cheeks. "Don't say that. You'll be fine. You have to…."

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke choked on his tears. "You…"

When Naruto didn't reply fear gripped Sasuke's heart. "Naruto! Naru!"

He barely noticed the creaking of the car doors being ripped off. He watched with a dead look in his eyes as the paramedics tended to Naruto, taking him from the car carefully and placing him on a stretcher.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke turned his head toward the paramedic no longer able to feel the pain the move caused. He felt numb all over.

"I tried to keep him awake," he murmured, "But I couldn't. I failed. He…"

By now they had him on a stretcher and as they rolled him over to an ambulance and lifted him into it he kept mumbling. His voice soft yet everyone around him could still hear him.

"I couldn't keep him awake. He told me…he told me…" Sasuke stopped.

Sakura was in the truck with him and was stroking his hair. "Shhh, Sasuke. He's going to be okay. Just rest now. Everything will be okay. Sai's with him too so he's not alone."

Slowly Sasuke's eyes closed and he fell asleep even as they lifted his head to put a neck brace on him.

Sakura sat back and sighed. She watched as they wrapped the brace around the raven's neck and started him on oxygen. She had already called Tsunade and informed her on what happened. She felt a lot more comfortable knowing that the older woman was on duty and would be caring for her two friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both paramedics arrived close to the same time. Naruto's had gotten there five minutes sooner. They wheeled Naruto in with Sasuke not too far behind him. Sai immediately followed them, Sakura falling in step beside him.

Sakura almost cried out in relief at the sight of Tsunade and Shizune, her partner, waiting for them by the ER.

"Oh my!" Tsunade immediately checked Naruto and Sasuke over. It was obvious that Naruto was in need of more help than Sasuke.

"Shizune, take Sasuke to emergency room two! Sakura, you're on duty! Help Shizune!"

Sakura nodded and, after shoving a small note in Sai's hand, followed Shizune as she began to roll Sasuke's stretcher toward the second emergency room.

Tsunade then rolled Naruto into emergency room one where three other doctors were there waiting to help.

Sai sighed and turned to the waiting room, flopping down in one of the chairs. Looking down at the small paper Sakura handed him, it said:

Iruka Umino (Naruto's Guardian)

Home: 1-444-777-6897

Cell: 1-445-333-7323

Itachi Uchiha

Home: 1-555-122-9009

Cell: 1-555-789-1011

Please call Naruto's guardian and Sasuke's brother.

They need to know what's happened.

After reading the small paper Sai rested his head against the wall for a few moments before taking his cell phone from his pocket and dialing Iruka's home phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for the wonderful dinner."

Iruka smiled at his boyfriend. "It was my pleasure, Kakashi."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and kissed his neck.

Iruka laughed and pushed the taller man away. "Let me finish the dishes and then we can cuddle."

Kakashi pulled away and tucked his spiky silver hair behind his ear. His dark eyes closed as a smile broke out across his face. "Of course."

Iruka quickly finished the dishes and wiped off the table before joining Kakashi on the living room couch.

Iruka sat between Kakashi's legs and leaned against his chest while flipping through the TV channels, searching for something good.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around his love's shoulders and stroked the chocolate brown hair which was currently down from its normal everyday ponytail.

Just as they got comfortable the phone rang.

Iruka groaned in aggravation but got up to answer it.

"Hello, Iruka speaking."

"Hi, Mr. Iruka, umm, this is Sai, Naruto's friend. I met you before."

"Of course! I remember. You guys were going out tonight, right? Is everything okay? Is Naruto with you?" Iruka questioned, finding it odd that Sai would be the one to call.

"Well, umm…" Sai hesitated before telling him about the accident.

"The car ran a red light and the lady was drunk. Sasuke's car was totaled. Naruto and Sasuke were hurt badly. I rode with Naruto to the hospital and Tsunade-sama took him into the ER right away. Sakura and Shizune took Sasuke. That's why I'm the one calling."

"Oh, god!!!" Iruka fell to the floor, a hand covering his mouth.

"Iruka?!" Kakashi was at his lover's side right away.

"Alright, I'm leaving now!" Iruka put the phone down and turned to Kakashi, tears in his eyes.

"There was an accident…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi yawned as he fumbled with his keys. Hearing the phone begin to ring on the other side of the townhouse door, he groaned.

"Dammit!"

Finally getting the right key in the keyhole, he unlocked the door and threw it open.

Itachi rushed forward and grabbed the home phone.

"Hello, Uchiha residence."

"Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yes?"

"This is Sai, Sasuke and Naruto's friend."

Ah, yes! You're dating Sakura, right?"

"Right."

"You guys were planning on going to a club tonight, how's everything going? Did something happen?" Itachi asked as pang of worry in his gut made itself known.

"We were in an accident."

"Oh no!" Itachi dropped his briefcase and slid to the floor.

"A car ran a red light and hit us. The driver was drunk."

"Is everyone okay? Sasuke! What about Sasuke and Naruto too! You and Sakura…are you guys okay?" He asked, many different thoughts running through his head.

"Sakura and I are okay. Just a few cuts and bruises here and there but nothing serious. Not like…"

"Like?" Itachi leaned his head against the wall.

"Sasuke got hurt pretty badly. Sakura rode with him in the ambulance and went with Shizune to the ER help out," Sai sounded stressed and upset over the phone.

"Is there any news yet?"

"No."

"What about Naruto?"

He was really bad. I rode in the ambulance with him. Tsunade wheeled him into the ER right when he arrived at the hospital."

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

After saying their goodbyes, Itachi began packing for an overnight stay at the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai groaned and put his cell away, resting his head against the wall behind him.

"That was somewhat nerve racking," he thought.

"SAI!"

Sakura came running up to him. Sai immediately took the woman into his arms.

"How is he? How are you?"

"I'm okay. Sasuke will be fine. He has whiplash in his neck and he lost a lot of blood from a large gash on his forehead and several cuts. We stitched up the gash and he wasn't breathing very well so he's on oxygen. He did sprain his wrist so that's going to have to be in a brace for at least five weeks. Otherwise, he'll be okay. Physically at least," she explained.

Sai decided not to question her on the last part. "I called everyone. They're on their way."

"Great! Thank you!"

Sai nodded, "Hey, do you want anything?"

"Coffee would be great!"

"Okay, I'll be back."

Just as Sai left Iruka, Kakashi, and Itachi arrived.

Itachi had called Iruka and met the man by the hospital front desk.

"Sakura!" Iruka called, immediately rushing over to the girl and hugging her.

Itachi followed Iruka's actions and hugged the pink hair woman that had been there for his otouto.

"You've met Kakashi. I hope it's okay that I brought him along for support." Iruka pointed to Kakashi, who shook her hand.

"Of course it's okay." Sakura smiled at them.

Sai then came into the room carrying Sakura's coffee, made with some creamer and two cubes of sugar, and his own cup of plain black coffee.

"Oh, Sai, thank you so much!" Sakura hugged him and took a sip from her cup.

"Sai, we really appreciate you calling us and letting us know what happened." Iruka shook Sai's hand.

"No problem."

"Thanks Sai," Itachi smiled at him, eyes shining with appreciation.

Sai nodded. "Would anybody like anything? I'm going to head down again and see if they have any good food. I could grab you something."

"I would love some coffee," Kakashi said.

"Me too. I think this is going to be a long night," Iruka said while yawning.

"I'll go down with you." Itachi started toward the elevator.

"Umm, Itachi-sensei, Sasuke will be okay. He has whiplash in his neck and he lost a lot of blood from a large gash on his forehead and several cuts. We stitched up the gash and he wasn't breathing very well so he's on oxygen. He did sprain his wrist so that's going to have to be in a brace for at least five weeks. He is already in a room. The nurses are still finishing up a few things, but then I'm sure you can see him. " Sakura smiled at him.

"Thank you, Sakura."

As Sai and Itachi headed toward the elevator, Iruka asked the pink-haired woman how Naruto was doing. Sakura could only shrug.

"I'm not sure. I was immediately sent to help Sasuke. I haven't heard anything."

"I see." Iruka plopped down in a chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

Sakura frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sakura. It's just been a hard night," Kakashi replied, sitting next to his lover and rubbing his back.

Sakura decided to go see if she could find out any information. Naruto had been in there a long time and she was getting worried.

"Where did Sakura go?" Sai asked as he and Itachi came back into the waiting room.

"She said she wanted to see if she could get any information on Naruto," Iruka replied.

"Oh. Here, it's plain black coffee. I hope that's okay." Sai handed Iruka and Kakashi each a cup of coffee.

"That's fine. Thanks," Kakashi said as he took his cup.

Iruka nodded his thanks and took his own cup.

Sai had bought a chocolate Milky Way for Sakura and gotten two bags of Doritos's for himself.

Itachi was holding a bag of chips, which he was currently snacking on, and a cup of water.

They both sat down and the room fell into a uncomfortable silence Each of the men was worried. Iruka and Kakashi were frightened for Naruto, and Sasuke as well. Sai was worried for his friends. Itachi was worried for his otouto and for Naruto, his brother's crush and the one he also considered a little brother.

After several minutes, Sakura reappeared from around the corner. Everyone stood up, waiting to hear any sort of news she may have come up with.

Sai immediately pulled her against him in a small hug. It was obvious she was upset.

Sakura smiled and hugged him back before turning to the adults.

"It's not good news. Naruto's surgery is going well, but Shizune said some glass got in his eyes and they might be permanently damaged. It's hard to tell at this point. He's also lost a lot of blood."

Iruka gripped Kakashi's hand and frowned. "But then…he wouldn't be able to work...or live on his own or…"

"Shh!" Kakashi silenced the man. "Let's not assume anything yet."

"Uchiha-san?"

A young nurse came up to the group.

"Yes," Itachi answered.

"I'm Yuki. You can see your brother now."

"Thank you," Itachi sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Yuki." Sakura smiled at the woman.

She nodded before leading the older Uchiha away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here he is."

"Thanks." Itachi shook her hand before entering the sterile white room.

Sighing, he sat down in the small chair beside the bed. "Oh, Sasuke."

Sasuke lay on the small bed, his pale skin looking as white as the sheets over and around his thin body.

An oxygen mask was over his nose and mouth, the side of his forehead was bandaged, his left wrist was wrapped up and had a black brace on it, and he had several small cuts scattered all over the skin visible to Itachi. Two bags full of clear medicine were hanging on a pole as they injected morphine and other meds into Sasuke's body.

"What have you gotten yourself into…?" Itachi stopped. Sasuke's hand twitched.

"You're awake, aren't you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AMETHYST-GEM: Well, there you go. Yes I left you a little cliffy. Sorry but I need to come up with more ides. I have big romantic plans for this fic. It is a little longer than I intended it to be but I hadn't updated in forever so I made it a few more pages longer.

Well, I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR not updating in FOREVER!!!!!!

Please review! I'll update soon! Give me a few weeks.

Chapter three is already started plus I have a new one-shot I'm working on too so you'll most likely get both out at the same time.

CRAZY PURPLESAGE- Well, I'm just glad this story is finally getting on a roll. I don't know about you guys, but I want to know more about Naruto, not to mention Sasuke and Naruto's meeting when they finally get a bit better. That is, if they do get better. Dun, dun, dun!!!!! Suspense, drama, romance, intrigue; it's got it all! 


	3. Chapter 3

**AMETHYST-GEM: Hey guys! I hope I got this out faster than the last one!**

**CRAZY PURPLESAGE: Well, if I can get this back to you in time you will. ;) **

**ETERNAL LOVE**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

_**I WISH THAT I COULD TURN BACK TIME**_

"You're awake, aren't you?"

Sasuke's coal black eyes opened and looked over at his brother.

"Aniki…"

Seeing the tears in his younger brother's eyes Itachi sighed. "Oh Sasuke."

One pale hand held Sasuke's while the other stroked the younger raven's dark hair.

"Everything is going to be fine. Sakura and Sai are just fine and Naruto will be okay. He's with the best medical staff here and you're going to be okay too. Don't worry about anything right now. Just rest for now."

Itachi's soothing voice was all Sasuke needed at the moment and he slipped into a morphine-induced coma.

Itachi wiped the tears that leaked from Sasuke's closed eyes before standing and leaving the room.

Going back to the waiting room, he found Sakura and Sai sitting together, but Iruka and Kakashi were nowhere in sight.

"Where did the others go?" he asked.

"Naruto's out of surgery. They're with him now."

"How…?" Itachi started.

Sakura sobbed and looked away. "He's in a coma."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Oh no."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Shizune came into the room and gently shook the older Uchiha's shoulder.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

Itachi opened his eyes and looked up at the young woman. "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon. I came in earlier to check on Sasuke and thought about waking you up, but after last night I thought you could use the sleep."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Is it okay to open the curtains now?"

"Yes, that's fine."

Shizune pushed the curtains apart, letting in the sunlight.

After letting his eyes adjust Itachi looked over at his sleeping brother.

"How is he?"

Shizune smiled at the man. "He's doing just fine. He should be waking up soon."

"And Naruto?"

Shizune frowned and shook her head. "Not any better, I'm afraid."

Itachi nodded and stood up to brush a few stray strands of hair from Sasuke's face, only to be startled as he found himself staring into obsidian eyes.

"Sasuke?"

Shizune immediately went about checking his vitals before bowing and leaving the room so the brothers could talk.

Sasuke carefully sat up, wary of his sprained wrist.

"Naruto? What happened to Naruto?"

Itachi sighed. "He's in a coma. Sasuke, and …he might never see again."

Sasuke's eyes widened before tearing up. "Oh Sasuke."

Itachi gently took Sasuke into his arms and stroked his spiky raven hair.

"This isn't your fault otouto!"

"I couldn't keep him awake! He just . . ." Sasuke sobbed.

Itachi pulled away and looked Sasuke in the eye.

"You did everything you could. None of this was your fault. You understand?"

Sasuke looked away but nodded.

Itachi decided to drop the topic, sensing that it was making Sasuke uncomfortable.

"Anyway, are you hungry?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not really."

Itachi glared at the younger man. "Sasuke, you need to eat."

Sasuke glared back. "I don't have much of an appetite!"

At that moment, Sakura entered the room with a bowl of fresh ramen from Ichiraku's.

"You're awake! I brought you some ramen. I figured it would be better than hospital food."

Sasuke said softly while eyeing the bowl warily. "Thanks."

Itachi watched Sasuke's reactions, still glaring a little at the younger raven .

"So how are you feeling?" Sakura asked, taking a seat in a chair beside the bed.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered, taking a small bite of the noodles.

Sakura and Itachi shared a sad look before continuing to watch Sasuke.

Sasuke took another bite before pushing the bowl away.

"Sorry. I don't think I can eat anymore."

"Sasuke, you . . . !" Itachi growled out before Sakura stood up fast.

"That's okay! Don't worry about it!" she said, clearing away the bowl and chopsticks.

Itachi just groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke, you haven't eaten in five days!" Itachi scolded the now thinner man.

Sasuke sat beside Naruto's hospital bed. Itachi was pacing behind him.

"I've tried getting Sakura and Sai to talk to you. I've tried getting Tsunade to talk to you. I've tried talking to you, but nothing is working. Sasuke, you're killing yourself!"

Sasuke glared at Itachi. "I'm just not hungry, Aniki."

Itachi sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. "Sasuke, please look at how thin you are. What if Naruto woke up? What would he say?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto's sleeping face.

"Otouto, what's going through that head of yours?"

"It's my fault you know. What happened to mom and dad—if I hadn't begged them to come to that dumb Romeo and Juliet play, they wouldn't have gotten in that accident!"

"Otouto, you didn't make them go! They wanted to go. They wanted to see you! That accident was in no way your fault!"

Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Why haven't you told me anything about what really happened: I'm 21 now—I can handle it!"

Itachi sighed. "Okay, you know their car slid on black ice, but that day mom forgot her seat belt as usual and Dad drove. When they slid, the car spun, and according to the police, mom flew through the windshield, died instantly, and dad died on his way to the hospital."

Sasuke sighed and looked away.

"This has been on your mind all these years! How many times do I have to tell you that none of this is your fault! Not mom and dad. And not Naruto."

Sasuke just shook his head and reached out to take Naruto's hand.

Itachi smiled. "You really love him, don't you?"

Sasuke nodded and put a hand over his face to cover the tears that had begun to leak out of his dark eyes.

Itachi reached out and stroked the raven's cheek, wiping away some of the tears.

"Please?"

Sasuke nodded and Itachi didn't hesitate to push the "call nurse" button so they could get Sasuke some food.

Shizune entered the room a minute later. She smiled at the men that had stayed by Naruto's side for several days. "Is everything ok?"

"Can we get some food in here, Shizune?"

Shizune grinned from ear to ear, having known of the situation with Sasuke. "Of course! I'll be right back!"

Once she disappeared, Sasuke leaned against Itachi and sighed. "I'm sorry Aniki."

Itachi lightly poked the younger's forehead. "Baka, things will be alright. Don't worry too much."

Shizune arrived ten minutes later with a tray of food. "Here you go. I didn't put too much on there because we don't know how much your body can handle after having not eaten for so long."

"Thank you, Shizune." Itachi said appreciatively.

Sasuke slowly ate the food on the tray and once it was gone he handed the tray to Itachi who placed it on the table.

"Happy?"

Itachi nodded "Yes, very much so."

Sasuke shook his head and returned his eyes to Naruto, once again taking a hold of his hand.

Itachi flicked on the TV and sat back in his chair.

After several minutes, Sasuke was sent rushing to the bathroom to promptly throw up in the toilet.

"Otouto?" Itachi was by his side in seconds, holding back his bangs as Sasuke emptied his stomach.

Once done, Sasuke sat back and wiped his mouth. "Gross."

Itachi smiled and helped him up.

Later that night, Itachi went home to get some rest. The room was left dark except for the small bit of light coming through the crack at the bottom of the door. Sasuke remained by Naruto's side as he tried to fall asleep.

"Naruto, please wake up. I love you too, just please, open your eyes?" Tears slid down Sasuke's pale cheeks and he wiped his face with his arm before laying his head on top of Naruto's hand.

"Please," he whispered as exhaustion took over him and he slipped into a light sleep.

Three tears slipped from his closed eyes and slid down his cheek to drop onto the tan hand his face was resting on.

At that moment blue eyes opened.

Blind eyes scanned the room even though he wasn't able to see anything. Instead of panicking he convinced himself that the room was just dark and that's why he couldn't see. Then he focused on the wet feeling on his hand and the words he just heard the love of his life speak.

"Sasuke," he whispered, voice rough and scratchy from not using it.

Carefully pulling his hand out from under the raven's head, he placed it on top and began stroking the spiky black hair. After a few minutes, his hand went limp as he fell back asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Amethyst-Gem:** Alright there you go! I'm gonna get started on chapter 4. Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**AMETHYST-GEM: **Hey Everyone! Yeah, we're back. Although CrazyPurpleSage will be writing the chapters from now on we will be posting them on my profile!

**ETERNAL LOVE **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The first thing Sasuke became aware of was a light weight on top of his head. But instead of panicking he snuggled deeper into the mattress his head was laying on. For some reason he felt warm and safe, like nothing could go wrong. Only, everything was already going wrong.

Sasuke sat up quickly causing the tan hand to fall back onto the bed. "Naruto?"

He remembered falling asleep next to Naruto's hand last night so how did his hand get on top of his head? If this was some sort of sick joke then he was going to kill some…

"Sasu…ke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto?!"

"Otouto I brought you some food," Itachi said as he entered the room.

He froze seeing Naruto open his eyes.

"Why is it so dark? Sasuke?" Naruto reached out both hands for the younger raven.

"Oh my god!" Itachi rushed out of the room, returning seconds later with Shizune.

Shizune stood there shocked before going about checking his vitals.

"Hey! What's going on?" Naruto cried out.

Sasuke fell to the floor with a hand on his mouth, tears silently slipping down his pale cheeks.

"Calm down, Naruto. Let Shizune cheek over you and then we'll explain everything," Itachi said softly while moving over to the bed to rub Naruto's back.

Sasuke slowly sat back down in the chair and took a hold of Naruto's hand.

Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke at the feel of another hand in his own.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, I'm here."

Naruto smiled through the tears that started to fill up his eyes.

"Well your doing great! Now, as for your eyes…" Shizune paused and took a deep breath, "Naruto, your eyes have been permanently damaged from the accident. You're…blind."

"Blind? But what about my job and…" Naruto stated sobbing.

Sasuke moved from his seat to the bed and pulled Naruto into his arms.

Itachi left the room for some more food but mainly to give them some privacy.

"I'm so sorry. I should have…"

"No!" Naruto's head shot up toward the raven. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this!"

Sasuke pulled away. "But…"

Naruto leaned into to silence him with a kiss and Sasuke met him halfway.

They both pulled away blushing.

"Naruto, you're awake!"

Sasuke shoved himself backwards off the bed and into the chair he previously occupied in embarrassment.

Iruka stood in the doorway shocked.

"Iruka!" Naruto recognized the voice instantly.

"When the doctors said you were up I could hardly believe it!"

Iruka rushed over and gave Naruto a hug.

"Sasuke good to see you!" Iruka patted his head and Sasuke glared at the man.

Itachi entered the room moments later with two trays of food.

"Here." Itachi placed one tray on Naruto's lap and the other on his otouto's.

Sasuke stared at his food warily.

"Otouto," Itachi scolded in a firm voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke muttered as he began to eat the small portion on his plate.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in curiosity but decided not to ask.

After spending a few moments searching for his silverware Naruto slowly began to eat.

Iruka watched the man sadly. This blind thing was sure to make him breakdown sooner or later and Sasuke wasn't doing any better.

After eating half the meal Sasuke shoved his tray away and rushed to the bathroom.

Itachi, Iruka, and even Naruto winced at the forceful sound of Sasuke emptying his stomach. Itachi got up and went to help Sasuke while Iruka urged Naruto to finish his own meal.

Naruto took a few more bites before pushing away the tray and looking toward his father figure. "Iruka, what's wrong with Sasuke?"

"Well, you see, Sasuke didn't handle the news of your coma and blindness very well. He hardly ate and now his body isn't use to the food that is given to him."

"Oh…" Naruto was quiet after that.

After another hour Sasuke curled up in the chair beside the now sleeping Naruto and started to doze off himself. Itachi and Iruka decided to leave and come back the next day.

As soon as they left Naruto spoke up. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke shifted in the chair. "Hmm?"

"Why would you starve yourself?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I…I guess I just was so worried that I lost my appetite. I was just not hungry."

"Oh. Well, don't do it again okay?"

"I won't."

Feeling more relaxed now that he heard that Naruto fell asleep.

Sasuke followed soon after taking a hold of the blond's hand.

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke spent hours talking while waiting for Itachi and Iruka who had yet to show up.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke hummed low in his throat.

"I'm scared. What do I do now?"

Sasuke shifted a bit from his place on the bed beside Naruto and draped an arm around Naruto's waist. "I'm not sure dobe, but we'll figure it out."

Naruto sighed softly. "I'm gonna have to quit my job, aren't I?

Sasuke started stroking his thumb up and down Naruto's side. "Yeah, probably."

"How am I going to pay for my apartment?!"

"Well...I'm not sure at the moment. I think Iruka wants you to move back with him."

"What?! No way. He lives way too far away from everyone and you!"

Sasuke smiled at that. "Hmm…you could always live with us. We have an extra room."

"You mean with you and Itachi? Would Itachi allow that?"

"I guess we'll see. One step at a time Naru."

"I know. Does my boss know what happened? Did someone call him?"

"Itachi called both our works and informed them on what's going on."

"Oh, okay."

"Naru?"

"Hmmm?" Naruto started to trace shapes on the small brace that was wrapped around Sasuke's right hand

"I love you."

Naruto grinned. "I love you too."

It was that moment that Naruto realized that even though he lost something in the accident, he also gained something very precious. Something he knew he couldn't live without: Sasuke's love.

They settled into a comfortable silence and dozed off to the sound of the wind blowing through the open window and the fragrance of the lilies that sat on the nearby table.

That peacefulness was shattered by…

"Hello boys!" Iruka cried out while entering the room.

Itachi came in behind him.

Sasuke jerked and sat up too quickly causing him to fall out of the bed.

"Ow!" he groaned sitting up slowly.

Naruto burst out laughing after hearing the thud. Sasuke glared at the blind blond before cracking a small smile.

"Well, it's good to see you two smiling!" Itachi said, helping Sasuke up from the ground.

Iruka laughed. "I agree."

After a little small talk Iruka's face got more serious. "Naruto?"

Naruto turned toward Iruka's voice. "Yeah?"

"I'm sure you already know this, but without your eyesight you won't be able to continue working at the book store."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I know."

"That means that you won't be able to afford…"

"Living on my own," Naruto finished his sentence. "I know."

"Well, that said, I think it would be best if you come back and live with…"

"No!" Naruto cried out, interrupting him.

The room fell silent. Sasuke looked away and Itachi raised an eyebrow. Iruka looked shocked.

"No," Naruto repeated. "Its not that I don't want to live with you it's just that…well, you live too far away. I wouldn't be able to see my friends as much and Sasuke's home is an hour and a half away. That's just too far!"

"Naruto, you don't have an option. You can't live alone!" Iruka scolded him.

"Well…" Naruto hesitated, clenching his hands in the sheets.

Sasuke stood up. "We thought he could move in with me."

Itachi raised his other eyebrow. "Really?"

Sasuke gulped and took a hold of Naruto's hand. "There's an extra room next to mine after all. He won't be alone at all and I'll make sure he gets the help he needs and.."

Iruka held up a hand to silence him. Itachi groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Sasuke, it's not just your house you know," Iruka stated.

Sasuke's eyes shot toward his brother. "Aniki?"

Itachi sighed and stood up. "I see no problem with it. Iruka?"

Iruka nodded. "Alright. It's fine with me as long as you call me three times a week and let me know how you're doing."

Naruto nodded and grinned.

Sasuke smiled and squeezed Naruto's hand as much as he could with his bad wrist.

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair before heading toward the door. "Why don't we see when you can come home, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and nodded as the two men left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So he can come home tomorrow?"

Tsunade looked up from Naruto's files and looked at Iruka. "I see no problem with it. He still has a few bruises and cuts but they are healing nicely. All the main damage was to his eyes. He should try to keep them closed for about two weeks so they can heal a bit more. I also would like to see him again in four weeks. Same with Sasuke. His stitches will be able to be taken out by then and we can take off his wrist brace."

"Alright," Itachi said nodding.

"Make sure Naruto takes it easy! I don't want to see him back here!"

Iruka nodded. "Of course."

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, what's your plan in helping Naruto now that he lost his vision?"

"He'll be moving in with us. We have an extra room for him. I want him to work with someone who can teach him some brail," Itachi answered.

"Good plan. Just take care of those two! They're like family to me."

Iruka and Itachi nodded and thanked the blonde woman before returning to the room.

"Well?" Sasuke asked a little rudely.

Itachi glared at his little brother for his rudeness.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Sasuke whispered.

Iruka ignored them and focused on Naruto. "You can be released tomorrow, but you have to take it easy. You still have a few bruises and cuts that need to heal and Tsunade wants you to keep your eyes closed for about two weeks so they can heal more. She wants to see you again in four weeks."

Naruto nodded. "Okay. No reason to open my eyes anyway."

Itachi sat by Sasuke. "You too, otouto. She wants you back in four weeks as well to get your stitches out and to get that wrist brace off."

"Sounds good," Sasuke said.

"Alright, we're going to head over to your apartment and start packing up your stuff," Iruka decided.

"We'll also inform the apartment manager of what's going on," Itachi said, heading toward the door.

"I'll have to leave a lot of my stuff behind won't I?" Naruto muttered in disappointment.

Iruka nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. We'll pack up what's in your room and move it over to the Uchiha's home and tomorrow we'll stop by there so you can make sure we got everything and so you can sign whatever papers the manager will need you to sign."

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

"Alright, be good boys," Iruka said, heading out the door.

"Well, be back tomorrow afternoon to get you." With that Itachi followed Iruka out the door.

Naruto turned toward Sasuke. "Everything's going to change now, huh?"

Sasuke nodded before remembering that Naruto couldn't see which sent a pang of guilt through his heart. Shaking it off, he answered, "Yeah it is. But I know we'll be fine."

Naruto smiled and lay back in bed. "Yeah, me too."

Sasuke smiled and crawled into the bed beside Naruto curling up next to him with his arm draped over the blond's waist.

"Love you, dobe," he said softly.

"Love you too, teme."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**AMETHYST GEM:** Remember this is the last chapter I will be writing for now. Once again CRAZYPURPLESAGE is taking over writing it so please give her all the wonderful credit! We will continue posting it on my side so don't go anywhere!!! Sorry for all the mix ups.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amethyst-Gem:** Hey everyone. I'm back to writing and on a roll. I'm posting four new chapters for this story to make up for the months I was away from it!

I hope you love them!

**ETERNAL LOVE**

**Chapter 5**

"Well that's it," Iruka said as he taped the final box shut.

Kakashi nodded, "Now we just have to get it to Itachi's place and set them up in Naruto's room. We'll let Sasuke and Naruto deal with unpacking."

Iruka lifted the box and together the couple headed down the stairs toward the large red SUV that sat in front of the apartment building. It was stuffed full of boxes. Kakashi decided to use his SUV to take everything over to the Uchiha's instead of paying the money for a moving truck. Iruka climbed into the passenger's seat while Kakashi hopped into the driver's side and quickly started up the engine.

It didn't take long to get to the two story town house that Itachi owned. As soon as they backed into the driveway, Itachi rushed out to help them.

"Thank you so much. I apologize that I couldn't help you pack up," Itachi said as soon as they got out of the SUV.

"It's alright, Itachi. I'm just relieved you were here when we arrived." Iruka smiled at the raven.

Itachi had an important meeting that came up so he was unable to help pack up everything in Naruto's apartment.

"Well, we have a lot of boxes so let's get to it!" Kakashi said enthusiastically.

Iruka and Itachi nodded and together the three of them started to haul each box up the stairs to Naruto's new room.

* * *

At the hospital Sasuke was currently curled up beside Naruto with his head resting on Naruto's upper leg. He was sound asleep. Naruto, on the other hand, was too excited to sleep. He wasn't sure what time it was and even though he couldn't see the TV, he had it on a channel that was having a CSI marathon, so he just listened to it. He gently ran his fingers through Sasuke's soft raven hair, careful not to wake him. He knew Sasuke hadn't slept much lately so he wanted to let the raven sleep as much as he could.

After what felt like an hour, Naruto yawned and carefully lay back down so he could try and get some sleep. Eventually he fell asleep, his hand still resting on Sasuke's head.

* * *

After taking all thirty-five boxes up to Naruto's room the three men sat at the table to rest.

Finally catching his breath, Itachi asked, "Would you two care for some tea?"

"That sounds wonderful," Iruka said.

Kakashi just nodded, smiling.

After making the tea the three men sat down to talk about many things, but most of all about Naruto and Sasuke. How would Naruto do, living without his vision? It's a huge adjustment. Even though he seemed happy at the hospital they wondered, once he got back to the normal routine of life, if he would still be able to be as happy as he had been?

As for Sasuke, this was a huge blow for him. He already showed severe signs of depression when he stopped eating. Would he too eventually fall back into a depression, a depression that could possibly be worse than the first one?

They were all concerned as to what the future held for their loved ones. Would Naruto and Sasuke be okay as long as they had each other?

Soon it grew late and as Itachi put their tea cups in the sink to wash, Kakashi and Iruka put their winter coats on as they prepared to leave.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Iruka nodded, "Yeah. Let's hope for the best."

Itachi nodded and watched as they got in their SUV and drove off.

Once they were gone, Itachi closed the door. He stood there for a few minutes before punching the door. "Why? Why Naruto? This could ruin both of their lives!"

Slowly he slid to the ground and buried his face in his hands as the tears he tried so hard to hide, for Sasuke and Naruto's sake, slid down his cheeks.

Their father always said "Uchihas don't cry—they stay strong through and through." Itachi laughed a little at remembering that. "You were wrong father. Uchihas do cry."

* * *

Kakashi drove down the road at a steady yet careful pace. At first all he was focused on were the roads. They were icy and covered in snow. The he heard a small sob come from the man next to him.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

Iruka just shook his head and continued to stare out the window while trying to control his emotions.

He didn't notice Kakashi drove over into a parking spot until he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Kakashi?"

"Naruto is going to be fine. He is a strong young man and so is Sasuke. Don't worry yourself. You know what Naruto would say if he saw you like this."

Iruka laughed, "Yeah, he would definitely yell at me."

"Now let's go home and just take one day at a time. Each day has enough trouble of its own."

Iruka snorted. "You and your words of wisdom."

Kakashi just smiled and started to drive again, getting back on the road.

* * *

Morning came quickly, a little too quickly for Naruto. He was so tired. He wasn't sure what time he went to bed but it must have been really late. When he woke up he could hear Sasuke in the bathroom.

Soon the bathroom door opened and he could hear Sasuke's footsteps on the floor and the sound of him towel drying his hair. Oh, how he wished he could see Sasuke right now. Of course he had already seen Sasuke in all his beautiful glory. He could still picture Sasuke coming out of the bathroom with wet hair and black pajama bottoms hanging loose on his hips.

"Naruto, you awake?" Sasuke's voice was smooth as silk with a dose of affection and love.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to take a shower? Iruka and Itachi will be here soon, maybe with Kakashi, too."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong, love?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the nickname Sasuke just gave him. "I'm really tired."

"Couldn't sleep last night?"

"No. I don't even know what time it was before I fell asleep."

"Well, maybe a shower will help wake you up. I'm sure you'll feel better."

"Alright."

Naruto slowly got out of the bed, and with Sasuke's help, made it to the bathroom.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm, will you help me?"

Sasuke smiled and started the shower for Naruto at a temperature he thought he would like and got a towel out and placed it where Naruto could grab it with no problem. He turned away respectfully when Naruto undressed and got in the shower. Then he sat on the sink, reading a book and handing Naruto whatever he needed: soap, shampoo, conditioner, so that Naruto didn't have to worry about using the wrong thing and have to grope around, trying to locate it.

After Naruto was done, the blond managed to turn off the shower all by himself. Sasuke handed him a towel, once again being respectful enough not to look. Soon Naruto was dressed in his comfortable kaki pants that Iruka brought along with a black top and orange hoodie.

"Well, I see you guys are up and ready to go." Iruka smiled as he entered the room, with no Kakashi, it seemed.

"We already signed you out so what do you say we get out of here?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and carefully led him through the hallways and out of the hospital to where Itachi's car was parked. After helping Naruto get in, he slid into the passenger's seat.

Iruka followed Itachi's car to Naruto's old apartment. There they did one more quick sweep of Naruto's room. Naruto asked them about certain items that were important to him to ensure they were packed. After finishing with that they headed downstairs to the apartment manager's office.

"Why, hello. I didn't expect you this soon." A young woman in her thirties sat behind a wooden desk.

"Hello, Ms. Smith." Naruto said as Sasuke guided him to a chair in front of the desk.

"Hello, Naruto. I'm so sorry about the accident. I'll be a little sad without you here to say hello to me everyday but I believe this is the best thing for you right now. I'm sure you'll be just fine."

With that she pulled out three sheets of paper. She guided Naruto's hand to the place he needed to sign on each page before she put the paper in a file cabinet.

"Well, that's all."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled.

"You're very welcome. Now don't be a stranger—you hear?"

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and they waved to the woman before leaving the office.

"Alright, let's go home." Itachi said.

"This is where we part ways, Naruto." Iruka patted Naruto's head. "Remember to call me three times a week. Have fun setting up your room. Kakashi's waiting for me at home."

Naruto nodded, "I won't forget. Thanks Iruka."

Iruka smiled and waved before walking toward his SUV.

"Well, you ready to finally go home?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

After getting into the car, Itachi blasted the heat. It was freezing out and starting to snow. Naruto wasn't wearing a jacket either. That was definitely on his priority list, _get Naruto a decent jacket._

He was excited to get home. He had a surprise for Sasukei. It was something he and Iruka woke up early to get, before having to pick up Sasuke and Naruto.

As he pulled into the driveway, Sasuke asked. "Aniki, who else is here? Why is there a car in the driveway?"

Itachi got out of the car and Sasuke helped Naruto out of the back seat before the youngest Uchiha looked at his brother expectantly.

"Well, since your car was totaled, I figured you would need some way to get to work." Itachi said with a shrug, acting as though he had rehearsed everything he just said.

"You mean the cars for me? You bought me another car?!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto said as he reached out, trying to find him.

"Oh Naruto, I'm sorry!" Sasuke had gotten so caught up in the moment he had let go of Naruto's hand.

Getting a firm grip on the smaller hand, he looked his new car over with astonishment.

"It's a good car; a Ford Fusion. I figured you would like the black one too, so that's what I got."

"Thank you so much, Aniki!"

Itachi smiled. "Well, let's go in. It's freezing out here!"

After getting inside and getting comfortable, Itachi ordered pizza for dinner while Sasuke and Naruto began work upstairs.

* * *

Sasuke held a pair of scissors and was using them to open all the boxes. While he did that, Naruto felt his way around the room. This is what he found: as he entered the room, straight ahead was a nightstand and his new queen size bed set against the center of the wall. On the other side of the bed a wooden desk was also pushed against the wall. Across from the bed was an entertainment center, which included a TV. To the left of the entertainment center was a walk in closet with a medium sized dresser in it, along with loads of space for hanging clothes. In the middle of the room, Iruka had obviously placed his favorite orange and black rug.

The room really wasn't as big as it sounded, and Naruto was happy about that because it was less he had to memorize.

By the time Naruto felt his way around the whole room, Sasuke had gotten all the boxes open.

Quickly they went to work…well, mainly Sasuke. Naruto had started to be able to feel things and started to memorize what they were, like the photo of him and Sasuke when they graduated high school together. The frame was bumpy. Or the photo of Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, and himself on that beautiful day they spent having a picnic and hanging out in the park. The frame was larger and made of glass.

After pounding a few nails in the wall, getting the TV set up, and hanging up all his clothes, they were pretty much done. Just two more boxes to go.

Itachi came to offer them pizza, but they said they would eat when they were finished.

Knowing they would be thirsty and hungry after all that work, he made a plate for the two of them, filled two plastic cups with coke, and set it on the nightstand for whenever they were ready.

After that he said goodnight and went down the hall to his own room. He was going back to work full time tomorrow. Sasuke was off for two more days. As he lay in bed, he wished they could have more time to get settled with all these changes—but life never seems to slow down.

* * *

After finishing with everything, it was 2:35 in the morning. They had already eaten, and now lay collapsed and curled up together asleep on the bed—unaware of what the future had in store for them.

* * *

**AMETHYST-GEM**: Well what did you think? This chapter got written in pretty much less than 24 hours. Now on to the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

**ETERNAL LOVE**

**Chapter 6**

It's been three weeks since Naruto began living with the Uchihas. Itachi went back to work full time shortly after he arrived. He works from 8 am to 4 pm, Monday through Friday, at the high school teaching English. As for Sasuke, he went back to work shortly after Itachi at the Kendo Academy. As soon as he went back he was instantly promoted to a teaching position. Now that he's a teacher his hours remain the same every week. He works Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 10am to 5pm.

Naruto adjusted quickly to things. He could easily map out his and Sasuke's bedrooms and the living room and kitchen. Sasuke and Itachi made sure certain things like the shampoo and soap in the bathroom or the TV or stereo remotes or the ramen (since that's the only thing Naruto knows how to make on his own at the moment) stay in the same place all the time so that Naruto would know exactly where to find them without any trouble.

Itachi spoke to a co-worker, who happens to do a little side work on the weekends working as a teacher for the blind at an institute an hour away. He asked him if he could get some labels written in Braillele. He also asked if he could come see Naruto at least twice a week and help him learn Braillele, as well as anything else that could be of help. The man agreed right away and said he'd bring him the labels as soon as he could.

Although Naruto didn't know Braille, Itachi thought that as he learned, the labels would be very helpful. They could label the drawers in the kitchen and all the essentials he used in the bathroom and a few other things. Itachi also thought it would just be good for Naruto to learn Braille. When Naruto was told about everything, the blond seemed really excited.

His first class would be held next week on Tuesday.

Today, though, was Friday and Naruto was currently dozing off in his bedroom. He was sleeping in one of Sasuke's blue hoodies and a pair of sweatpants. He loved the scent of Sasuke, which was why he was usually wearing one of his lover's shirts. It calmed him and made him happy despite the loss of his vision. It reminded him that he now had Sasuke and losing his vision was an easy price to pay if it meant having Sasuke for a lover.

"Naruto, I'm home," Sasuke called out as he took off his shoes by the front door.

Looking around, his first thought was _where's my Naruto?_ And then, _where's Itachi?_

At that moment the phone rang. He rushed over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sasuke, I'm going to be coming home late tonight. I'm out with some friends and we're going out to dinner. Will you and Naruto be okay by yourselves?"

"Aniki, we'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Sasuke hung up the phone and went off in search of his dobe.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's bedroom door was half open as though inviting him inside. Entering the dark room he could hear his lover's soft snores coming from the bed. Walking over, he slowly and carefully crawled up on the bed. Lying down by Naruto, he slipped his arm underneath him and rolled him over, being careful of the wrist that was still in the brace, so he was cuddled up against his chest.

"Naruto?" He whispered.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "Sasuke, you're home."

Sasuke nodded making sure Naruto felt it.

"What's for dinner?" Naruto asked with a yawn.

Sasuke laughed, and Naruto couldn't help but smile at that.

"Well, Itachi's out with some friends, so it's just you and me. I was thinking spaghetti."

Naruto scooted a little closer to Sasuke's body until he could hear his heart beat.

Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around the blond and kissed the top of his head.

"Well, you want to make that spaghetti or not?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as he slowly pulled away and got out of bed.

Sasuke got up and stood by the door, and once Naruto reached him, he grasped his hand and together the two of them went downstairs and into the kitchen. Naruto reached out and found a chair and slowly sat down while Sasuke started looking around for what he needed.

"Well, all we have is the stuff to make the sauce and meatballs, but no noodles. So we can think of something else…other than ramen…or we can go out and take a quick trip to the store."

"Aw, no ramen?" Naruto complained.

"No ramen!" Sasuke said, glaring at the blond.

"I can feel you glaring at me."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You can?"

"Yeah, it's giving me the creeps."

Sasuke smiled. "Good. Now let's go! Grab your coat; we didn't buy that for nothing!"

Naruto easily made his way to the closet and felt for the first hanger, then he counted until he came to the sixth hanger. He grabbed the jacket and threw it on. Sasuke grabbed his coat and the couple made their way outside into the frigid cold of winter, hand in hand.

Sasuke guided Naruto to his new car and opened the door for him. Naruto slipped into the seat and Sasuke closed the door and rushed over to the driver's seat. After they were both inside the car, Sasuke started it up, clicked his seatbelt, and helped Naruto get his seatbelt on, which he seemed to be having trouble with, then carefully pulled out of the driveway. Then he turned the heat on full blast.

"How's your wrist?" Naruto asked softly, his words almost drowned out by the heater.

"It's fine. I have someone helping me at work until I can get the brace off, so I really don't use it much at work or at home."

"Good." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot. He quickly found a spot to park and got out. He went over and helped Naruto out, and after closing the door, he locked his car and the two of them headed into Mitsuwa Marketplace.

They were quick to grab a package of noodles, pay, and once again head out into the freezing cold.

After helping Naruto back in his seat, Sasuke rushed to get into his and started the car then zoomed out of there.

When they were back home, they took off their shoes and put their jackets back on their hangers. Then they were once again in the kitchen with Naruto sitting in his usual chair and Sasuke starting to boil water and get the meatballs going.

Naruto listened to Sasuke moving around. "Can I help in any way?"

Sasuke stopped and looked over at his beloved. He knew Naruto hated feeling useless.

"Yeah, actually you can."

Sasuke reached out and took Naruto's hand and led him over to the stove. He placed Naruto's hand around a wooden spoon. "Can you stir the sauce?"

Naruto nodded and had a big smile on his face. Sasuke loved seeing Naruto happy.

After spending a half hour in preparing the meal, Sasuke produced two plates with a large amount of spaghetti on each one. They ate slowly. Neither man was in any rush. They enjoyed their time together, and they spoke of many things: Sasuke's work, Naruto learning Braille, their future.

After a while, they finished their meal and Sasuke took both plates to the sink to clean.

"I think I'm going to take a shower, Sasuke." Naruto said as he stood up.

Sasuke turned to look at him. "Will you be okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course, I've learned where everything is now and how to work the shower, you know that."

"I just worry."

"I know. Love ya."

Sasuke smiled. "Love you too."

Naruto disappeared up the stairs. After a few short minutes, Sasuke heard the shower turn on.

He went back to cleaning the dishes and after putting them on a rack to dry he headed to his room.

Yawning, he lay in bed and flicked on the TV. He was so tired but he wanted to make sure Naruto was okay before falling asleep. He thought over everything that happened in the past month. Suddenly he had an idea….

Sasuke jumped as the phone rang. Reaching over he grabbed the cordless phone by his bed.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura? How are you?"

"I'm good. I haven't heard from you two in a while so I thought I'd call and see how you're doing."

"Everything's fine. Naruto's doing great and I just got promoted to a teaching position."

"Oh, Sasuke, that's great!"

"Yeah."

"We need to hang out soon. The four of us."

"Yeah, sure. When are you free?"

"Umm, let's see, how about Sunday at noon? We can all have lunch together and then we can hangout at my place afterwards."

"Sounds great."

"All right, it's a plan! Well, I'll see you Sunday then."

"Okay, goodbye."

Sasuke hung up the phone just as the shower turned off. He headed into the hall just as Naruto emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of orange pajama pants that hung loosely off his hips. Sasuke blushed and followed Naruto into his bedroom.

Naruto sat on the bed and ran a hand through his wet hair. "That felt good!"

Sasuke smiled but then frowned as he realized Naruto's hair was dripping wet. He left the room and grabbed a towel from the closet in the bathroom before returning to Naruto.

"You idiot!"

"What I do?"

Sasuke sat on the bed beside Naruto and plopped the towel on the blond's head.

"You're going to get sick if you don't dry your hair properly," Sasuke scolded.

Naruto pouted and Sasuke began rubbing the towel back and forth. When he was done, Sasuke threw the towel into the dirty laundry basket in Naruto's room.

"There!" he said, satisfied.

Naruto yawned. "Now I'm sleepy."

Sasuke smiled. "Get some sleep, dobe."

As Sasuke headed for the door, Naruto suddenly rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke's eyes widened not only in surprise at Naruto's hands wrapped around his waist but also that Naruto had so easily pinpointed where he was. He guessed it was because Naruto could hear his footsteps.

"Naruto?"

"Can…can I sleep with you tonight?"

Sasuke turned around in Naruto's arms and wrapped one of his arms around Naruto's waist while the other went up to his head, as he pulled the blond forward into a gentle kiss. Sasuke slid his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto opened his mouth for the raven who immediately plundered his mouth. Naruto slowly responded to the kiss and began rubbing his own tongue against Sasuke's. When oxygen became necessary, they broke apart.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, panting and confused by Sasuke's sudden affection.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's blue eyes. Even though the blond was blind, he still had the most beautiful blue eyes Sasuke had ever seen. The only difference that the blindness caused was making them a lighter blue. Even though Naruto was blind, Sasuke still loved looking into those eyes.

"I love you."

Naruto smiled and rested his head on Sasuke's chest. "I love you, too."

Then Sasuke began pulling Naruto towards his own bedroom and together they crawled into the large bed. Sasuke pulled the many blankets he used to keep warm during the winter weather over the two of them, then rested his head on his fluffy pillow. Naruto immediately curled up next to him. The blond rested his head against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head and wrapped his arms around him, being careful of the brace on his wrist.

He vaguely heard the front door open, signaling that Itachi was home, but after that it all went dark as he fell into a deep sleep. Naruto fell asleep shortly after listening to his lover's heartbeat.

All the lights were off when Itachi came home so he quietly went upstairs and took a quick peek in Sasuke's room to find both his otouto and Naruto fast asleep together. Smiling, he headed to his room and after taking off his clothes and putting on a pair of pajamas, he crawled into his own bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**AMETHYST-GEM: **Okie Dokie, that's it for this chapter. Since I already posted the third one go ahead—start reading. Don't forget to review! Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**ETERNAL LOVE**

**Chapter 7**

"Alright, I'm leaving now," Sasuke said as he pulled on his jacket.

"What? You're working again? You've worked everyday this week!" Itachi cried, but Sasuke was already out the door. He sighed and went to Naruto's room to check on the blond.

Naruto was sitting up in bed, his hands grasping the blankets around him tightly as his head hung in depression.

Itachi sighed as Naruto began to cry. He was off this week and next because the high school was on Christmas break. It was Wednesday, so he had already been home for two days. That gave him time to really notice that something was off.

After the day he came home to find the two lovers sleeping together, Sasuke had started working all the time. When he was home, he was always sleeping because he was so tired from work. He had also started to neglect Naruto.

Usually on a work day he would give Naruto a kiss goodbye. Now he never did that. He was always rushing out the door.

It had been two weeks since this started. and this week didn't look like it would be any different.

Christmas was next Friday, and Itachi was hoping for some good quality family time.

The tree was up in the corner of the living room, lit up with white lights and covered in ornaments. There were also several presents there. Itachi had laid his all out and Naruto, with Sakura and Sai's help, had also managed to buy some gifts with the money he continued to get from Iruka. There were presents from Iruka, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi under the tree, and that was because on Christmas day they were all celebrating at Itachi's town home. But Itachi noticed something wrong. Although Sasuke had bought some gifts and placed them under the tree, he had no present for Naruto.

Itachi groaned. What was wrong with his otouto?

Hearing a choked sob escape Naruto's mouth, Itachi entered the room and sat on the bed before slowly pulling the blond into a hug and rubbing his back as he cried.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything will work out," Itachi soothed.

"He doesn't love me anymore!" Naruto cried.

"That's not true. I know he still loves you, Naruto."

Naruto just cried. After several minutes, he began to calm down.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded. "I think I'm just going to listen to some TV."

Itachi pulled away, "Okay, call me if you need me."

Itachi headed back downstairs. Sitting in the recliner, he racked his brain for ideas.

Naruto had come so far in only a matter of weeks all because he knew he had Sasuke beside him, encouraging him, loving him. He had already learned Braille; his wonderful teacher was shocked speechless at how quickly he had learned. He knew his way around not just the Uchiha house but Sakura, Sai, and Iruka's houses as well.

After all Naruto has been through: losing his parents, adjusting to life with Iruka, living alone in his apartment for years, finding work on his own, getting through the accident, and losing his vision; Itachi knew Naruto was finally breaking now that Sasuke was acting like he didn't care.

Finally Itachi had an idea. Getting up he headed to a cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out a phone book. He looked up the Kendo Academy and wrote down their phone number, then grabbed the nearest cordless phone to call them.

"Hello, thank for calling the Kendo Academy, how may I help you?" a lady spoke.

"Hello, I'm the older brother of Sasuke Uchiha, who works as a teacher there."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Of course! Do you need to speak with him?"

"NO! I mean..._no_...I'm actually hoping he doesn't find out I called."

"Oh, okay."

"I am wondering if I can speak with his manager."

"Of course! I'll transfer you to him."

After a minute of waiting….

"Hello?" A man's voice came on the phone.

"Hi, I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"It's about his work hours. He used to only work three times a week, and now he is gone every day from day to night. I'm just wondering why the sudden change?"

"Well, he came to me after class one day and begged me to give him a lot of hours. He said it was really important so we've been having him come in all week. Sometimes he teaches, other times when we have nothing for him to do, he helps by filing, cleaning, any odd job that needs to be done. I never asked why but I knew it had to be important. Sasuke's an honest man. He wouldn't just do all this for his own benefit. I figured he was helping a friend or something."

"I see. Well he hasn't said a word to me in days; that's why I called to find out what was going on. Please keep this call a secret. I don't want Sasuke knowing I called."

The man laughed. "No problem. Glad I could help."

After saying good bye, Itachi headed upstairs to Sasuke's room and began to snoop around. Unfortunately, he found nothing. Letting out a big sigh he decided to drop the issue for now.

Meanwhile, Naruto lay in bed, curled up and hugging a pillow.

"_Why? What did I do wrong? Is it…is it because you're sick of dealing with a blind guy? Why are ignoring me all the time?_" Naruto sobbed, clutching the pillow closer. "_I love you, Sasuke_."

* * *

Later that night Sasuke finally came home. Unfortunately for him, Itachi was standing in the living room, glaring at him. "So you finally came home."

"Aniki, not now. I'm tired. I had to work all day and I have to go back tomorrow."

Sasuke walked toward the stairs.

"Then when? When I worry myself to death about whether my brother is ok or not? When Naruto finally cracks and kills himself because we both know he can't live without you? When, otouto?"

Sasuke sighed and looked over at his brother. "I'm fine, Aniki. Really."

"What about Naruto?"

"I'll check on him now, okay?"

Itachi nodded. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to get more out of Sasuke tonight.

* * *

Sasuke silently walked over to Naruto's bed.

The blond lay there uncovered and hugging a pillow to his chest. Tear streaks glistened in the moonlight. Sasuke sighed and carefully pulled the blankets over the blond. He kissed the man's forehead before slowly walking away.

"Why?"

Sasuke stopped and slowly turned around.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered softly, watching Naruto sit up in bed.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I've just been really busy with work."

"Liar!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I.…"

Naruto slowly got out of bed and started walking to where he knew Sasuke was standing.

"Naruto, please understand! I do love you!"

Without hesitation Naruto aimed a punch at Sasuke and hit him right in the cheek.

Sasuke was stunned. "What the fuck?!"

Sasuke immediately threw himself at the blond sending them both to the floor. They wrestled and punched each other a few times before they both fell away from each other.

Naruto was crying again and Sasuke was on the verge of tears too.

Itachi came running up the stairs to find them both on the floor with bruises on their faces.

"What's going on?"

"You don't…" Naruto sobbed.

Sasuke was shaking and in a second he was down stairs slipping his shoes on hastily and running out the door without a jacket.

Itachi grew worried. It was cold out, too cold to not wear a jacket.

"I'm sorry."

Itachi turned to look at Naruto. He kneeled down and helped Naruto up. Naruto sat on the bed and Itachi grabbed the first aid kit from another room. He put a bandage on Naruto's cheek.

"I'm so stupid. I knew he was being honest but I was just so angry."

"He'll come back, Naruto. What do you say we go make some warm cocoa and wait for him?"

Naruto nodded.

* * *

Itachi was nodding off and Naruto was curled up on the couch falling in and out of sleep.

It was 3 a.m. and Sasuke still wasn't home. He ran out at about 8:30 p.m. Unless he found shelter, he could be in big trouble. It's already been too long.

Naruto suddenly shot up, waking and startling Itachi.

"What time is it? It's been too long! I know it has!" Naruto cried.

Having lost track of time himself Itachi checked his watch. "Shit!"

"Naruto, get your coat!"

Naruto quickly obeyed and soon they were both in the car, slowly driving along searching for Sasuke. Well, at least Itachi was searching, and Naruto would have helped, if he could.

After an hour or so, Itachi caught sight of a body lying in the middle of the park where Sasuke and Naruto used to play as kids. He spotted some black hair blowing, and immediately knew it was Sasuke.

"Oh god! Naruto—stay here." Itachi said as he got out of the car.

Naruto nodded in understanding and waited impatiently for Itachi to return to the car with Sasuke.

Itachi rushed over to Sasuke. His otouto was covered with a half an inch of snow. He was lying on his stomach, his eyelashes frozen from his tears, and his lips turning blue.

Itachi quickly picked up Sasuke, bridal style, and headed back to the car. He placed Sasuke in the back seat and slipped off his coat, draping it over the young man.

After getting back in the driver's seat, he zoomed off in a rush to get Sasuke home.

* * *

After pulling into the driveway, Itachi quickly grabbed Sasuke and managed to help guide Naruto inside as well. They put away their coats, then Itachi rushed upstairs and started a bath of lukewarm water. Naruto sat outside the washroom on the floor with his knees pulled up and his head resting against the wall.

Itachi peeled all the clothes off of Sasuke, then slipped him slowly into the bathtub. Sasuke whimpered a bit before calming down again. Itachi gently rubbed a warm washcloth over Sasuke's exposed neck and shoulders.

After several minutes Sasuke's lips turned from blue to pale pink and chapped, and his skin began to look a little healthier. Itachi led him out and toweled him dry before slipping a pair of warm pajamas on him. Lifting the younger raven in his arms, he headed into Sasuke's room and lay him on the bed before pulling the blankets over him and adding a few more that he grabbed from Sasuke's closet.

"Naruto, you can go in there now."

Naruto nodded and immediately rushed over to the bed. Reaching out he touched Sasuke's cheek. It was still cold. Pulling back the blankets, Naruto jumped into the bed beside the raven. Pulling the blankets back over them, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him tight against his body. Sasuke's head now rested in the crook of Naruto's neck while Naruto's body seemed to curl around Sasuke's in a desperate attempt to keep his lover warm.

Itachi returned to the room and smiled. "You know that's probably a good idea. Body heat is an incredible thing."

Naruto smiled.

Itachi placed the bedroll and blankets he had grabbed from his own bedroom on the floor and crawled in under the covers. The room was dark as was the rest of the house. Only a small amount of moonlight came in through the windows.

As Naruto fell asleep, he listened as Sasuke's uneven breathing slowly became more regular.

* * *

The next morning before starting to make breakfast, Itachi called Sasuke's manager again and told him Sasuke wouldn't be able to come in that day.

Sasuke groaned. Curling up more under the blankets he coughed violently. "Ugh."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered rubbing the raven's back.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered, his nose all stuffed up.

Naruto smiled. "I love you too. You scared me to death last night."

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"It's okay. I don't care anymore. I just want to forget what happened."

Sasuke nodded against Naruto's chest.

"I think your lucky Itachi didn't take you to the hospital."

"I would have killed him. I hate hospitals and I've already spent enough time in one."

Naruto laughed. Sasuke almost did too, before a coughing fit hit him.

"Here, drink this, otouto," Itachi said, coming into the room with warm tea, a thermometer, and cold medicine.

Sasuke sat up and accepted the warm drink from his Aniki. He savored each soothing sip that went down his throat.

"How do you feel?" Itachi asked.

"I'm stuffed up, coughing, have a sore throat, and I'm still tired."

"Well, you can rest today. I called your work and told them you were sick."

"Thanks, aniki."

Itachi nodded. Before Sasuke finished his tea, Itachi made him take two cold pills. After that he took his temperature, and it was normal. "It just looks like a slight cold to me. You're lucky!"

"I know."

"Well, I'm making pancakes—do either of you want some?"

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded.

"I'm glad you're eating something, Sasuke."

Later that night Sasuke was feeling much better. The cold pills were helping. Naruto slept with him again and Sasuke was happy about that. He had missed sleeping and spending time with his blond. He only had a few days left to work, then he could spend Christmas with his lover and give him the big surprise he'd been working on for weeks.

* * *

"Bye Aniki!"

"Are you sure you should go back to work so soon?"

"I feel fine! I need to do this. Don't worry, aniki, it's all for Naruto!"

Itachi smiled as he watched Sasuke leave.

"Well, I guess he is doing something for Naruto. I wonder what it is?"

* * *

**AMETHYST-GEM: Alright! On to the next one! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AMETHYST-GEM:** **Alright heres the 8th chapter. I will start working on the last on or two next weekend. This week is so busy and then we're going to a convention on friday. I have to wake up at 4am...ugh! **

**Anyway, My mother was kind enough to edit all four chapters even though it was kind of awkward considering this is a yaoi.  
I would have loved for CRAZYPURPLESAGE to edit the chapters but I wanted to get these out right away and I know she's busy too.**

**These 4 chapters are dedicated to her! CrazyPurpleSage has always pushed me to be the best I can be and for that I'm gratful!**

**I hope you enjoyed the last three chapters and I hope you enjoy this one as well!  
Please review!**

**ETERNAL LOVE**

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke yawned as he finally got home. It was 9:35 p.m., and he was exhausted. He worked until three then spent the rest of the day getting Naruto's presents ready. He felt like he could collapse as he unlocked the door and entered the warm house.

"Sasuke! You're late! Didn't you get off at 3?" Itachi scolded.

"Yeah, but I had to get Naruto's presents."

"So what are you getting him that would take all this effort?"

"You'll have to wait 'till Christmas day."

"No fair!"

Sasuke smirked before rushing upstairs to Naruto's room.

Naruto was currently sitting up in bed with a book. His fingers skimmed across it as he read the Braille. Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked so cute when he was concentrating.

As silently as possible, he rushed toward Naruto and tackled him on the bed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped.

Sasuke laughed. "I'm off work from now until after New Year's!"

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's thin waist and pulled him down for a kiss.

It started soft and simple, but grew passionate and fierce. When Sasuke eventually pulled away he smiled down at the blond beauty that was his and his alone.

"I love you. You know that—right?"

Naruto nodded. "I know, teme."

Sasuke yawned and got up. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be back."

"Okay," Naruto said, going back to his book.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Itachi was looking through what was once their mother's cook book. He was trying to find the right cookie recipe to make tomorrow. It was Christmas Eve and he had big plans for Sasuke, Naruto, and himself.

He thought they would sleep in late then go out to eat for lunch and then, if Sasuke and Naruto agreed, he thought about going to the ice rink in Celestial Park. It had Christmas lights all around and was known for being very beautiful. After that they would come home and make cookies.

He decided on sugar cookies shaped like bells and Christmas trees. He pulled out the recipe and stuck it on the fridge with a magnet.

* * *

Naruto turned his head toward his door when he heard the shower go off. Going into the hallway, he followed Sasuke as he left the bathroom and went into his bedroom. Sasuke changed into his black silk pajama bottoms and then began drying his hair.

Naruto sat in the bed, and it wasn't too long before Sasuke joined him.

"Goodnight boys." Itachi said as he passed Sasuke's room on his way to his own.

"Night," the two said in unison.

"I'm suddenly wide awake." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled. "That's surprising. _**You**_ _**worked all day**_!"

"You're pouting." Sasuke stated matter of factly.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Sasuke replied.

"I'm not even going to listen to you any more!" Naruto cried, putting his hands over his ears and singing _lalalala_ so as not to hear the raven speak.

"You are such a child," Sasuke muttered, but couldn't help laughing.

Once again he jumped Naruto and pinned him to the bed.

"Hey, that's not fair."

Sasuke smiled and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips before moving down to the spot below his ear and then down to his neck where he sucked and licked the salty flesh till a nice purple mark was left. Panting Naruto wished he could see….and move!

That night the door was locked, clothes were pulled off and thrown to the floor, and a blond was stuck biting his finger to keep the noises from escaping his mouth. In the end they both failed at keeping the noises at bay and eventually lay spent and tired at 2 a.m. and in need of another shower. They curled up together after their activities and fell into an exhausted sleep.

The next morning, Itachi decided it was time to buy some earplugs.

"So, I take it you two had a good night."

Sasuke and Naruto flushed a deep red.

Itachi just laughed. "Well, why don't we go get some lunch and then decide what we want to do from there?"

"Sound's good but you're paying." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"Fine, fine."

Naruto just laughed at the two brothers.

* * *

After lunch at Ichiraku's they gathered in the car.

"So, I had an idea to maybe go ice skating at Celestial Park."

"That sounds fine." Sasuke replied.

"Naruto, what do you think?"

"I think I'll be okay. It'll be fun."

"Aniki, I don't think the rink opens till later though."

"That's right. I think they open at 3:00," Itachi said.

"That sounds about right to me. Why don't we kill time and go shopping?"

"Sure!"

Together they decided to go to a strip mall and spent time checking out stores and grabbing some ice cream while they were at it. Now they were at a pet shop.

Naruto was having so much fun. In this shop he was able to hear interesting things and feel the other animals they had there. Sasuke and he were playing with the bunnies. They weren't allowed to pick them up but they could pet them. Naruto loved feeling the soft fur.

"Hey, Sasuke check out this little guy."

Sasuke guided Naruto toward where Itachi was.

"What is it?"

Itachi pointed to a pure white husky with blue eyes.

"Wow, he's pretty."

"I'm tempted," Itachi murmured.

"Well, I'm not going to be living with you forever. I think it would be nice to have a dog as a companion." Sasuke said as he started checking out the other puppies. Finally he came across an $850 black Pomeranian with just a small bit of white on his chest. That was it! He had to have the little guy.

"Naruto, can you wait here a second with Itachi?"

Naruto nodded. He was curious as to what Sasuke could be doing but he would rather not ask questions. Itachi remained next to him, watching the husky.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, sir?"

Sasuke pointed to the black pom. "Can I see him?"

"Sure!" she said with excitement.

She disappeared for a minute before showing up with the bundle of black fur.

She guided him to a cubicle and for a minute Sasuke played with the little guy.

"What do you think?" the kind young woman asked.

"I love him! Umm…is there a chance that you can save him till tomorrow? I can pick him up at noon time before you close."

"Well, if you pay now, the dog will put in the back till you get him. Is he a present?"

Sasuke pointed to Naruto.

She smiled. "How kind."

"I can pay now."

After a quick process, the puppy was taken away and put in the back so no one else could try to buy him. It was at this moment Sasuke was so thankful that this pet shop was open for a few short hours on Christmas Eve and Christmas day.

After thanking the lady he returned to his dobe, taking his hand immediately.

"Sasuke, what took so long?"

"I just wanted to check out this little puppy, that's all."

"I'm going to get him!" Itachi decided. "I just feel like it's the right thing to do."

So on their way home they had a husky puppy, and all the other accessories that come with having a dog. They dropped the little guy off at home first, and made sure he was comfy in his large crate before heading off to Celestial Park.

After helping Naruto get his skates on, Sasuke slipped his own on his feet and tied them up.

Naruto was all wobbly when he stood up. Sasuke grabbed onto him and slowly they got on the rink. Itachi by then was flying around in circles on the ice. Sasuke glared. _Stupid showoff!_

Slowly Naruto adjusted to the ice and skating. They weren't perfect and they fell down constantly, but it was loads of fun. Sasuke could tell Naruto was having a blast because that beautiful smile never left his face.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried out as he fell backwards on his butt, bringing Sasuke down with him.

They started laughing.

"Hey, it's snowing!" Naruto said suddenly.

"What?" Sasuke looked up at the sky. "Wow. This is perfect. It's snowing for Christmas!"

Naruto laughed as he felt more and more wet drops on his face.

Sasuke leaned in and softly kissed Naruto.

"I love you, dobe," he said, pulling away.

"I love you too, teme."

"Hey, guys, it's been an hour. Let's head home," Itachi said as he passed them.

Once again on wobbly legs, Sasuke and Naruto got off the rink. After getting their skates off they felt so much better. Those things were not very comfortable.

"Alright, I say we should head home. I feel bad leaving poor Yuki home alone on her first night in the house." Itachi said as they jumped into the car.

"Yuki?" Sasuke asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well, Yuki means _snow_ and since it's snowing right now on the day we bought her, I thought it fit," Itachi replied.

"I like it!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Oh, don't forget that we have an appointment with Tsunade tomorrow morning, Sasuke."

"That's right! I can finally get this brace off!"

Once they arrived home, Itachi let Yuki out of her crate which he temporarily placed in the living room. As soon as the hyper puppy ran around greeting everyone with a lick to their hands, she calmed a bit and began watching her new owners.

Itachi moved her crate to his bedroom and placed it in the corner with a large dog pillow that fit perfectly inside of the large cage.

Sasuke began making hot cocoa for the three of them while Naruto sat at the table listening to his lover rummage around.

That night everyone was exhausted after the day's events and playing with their new and hyper husky. Naruto and Sasuke retired to Sasuke's bedroom and after crawling into bed, they both fell asleep immediately. Itachi crawled into bed with Yuki curled up next to him.

* * *

"Why, hello Sasuke! How's that wrist of yours feeling?" Tsunade asked.

It was 9:00 in the morning and Sasuke sat in a chair with Naruto and Itachi sitting nearby. Tsunade checked his vitals before gently taking off the brace. She moved his wrist around in all directions while asking him if it hurt. Sasuke replied "no" to all her questions. His wrist felt fine and it didn't hurt at all.

"Well, everything looks fine. You're free to go. Have a Merry Christmas," Tsunade said.

The three of them headed for the exit when they met Sakura going through a patient's file by the secretary's desk.

"Hey Sakura!" Sasuke called.

"Oh hi guys. Looks like you finally got that brace off! That's great!" Sakura said, giving Sasuke and Naruto a hug each. "I'll be at your house tonight at 6:00."

"Sounds great!" Sasuke replied.

"Well, I need to go now. More work to do." Sakura smiled at them while waving goodbye.

* * *

As they gathered into the car, Sasuke's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh yes, of course. I can be there in fifteen minutes to sign the paperwork. Is that all that's left to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright, see you in a few. Thanks." Sasuke hung up.

Itachi and Naruto couldn't hear who he was talking to so they were stuck trying to decipher what he was saying from his replies.

"Well, Naruto it looks like you're getting one of your presents early," Sasuke said, looking in the back seat where Naruto sat.

"Really!?" Naruto began to get excited.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke leaned in and whispered to him to drive to the AMLI apartments and town homes which were only three blocks down from Itachi's own town home, and 4 miles away from both Sai and Sakura.

Itachi looked at him, wide eyed, before obeying and immediately speeding toward the little community known as AMLI.

Once they arrived, a young woman came out from the front office.

"Hello, Sasuke! Oh you brought friends!" her voice was gentle and kind.

"Hello, Minako. This is my older brother Itachi and my love Naruto."

Sasuke and Minako shared a smiled. The young woman knew what Sasuke's plans were.

"Do you mind if I show him it first?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Minako pulled a key from her pocket and handed it to Sasuke. "Now I have five copies of that key like you asked."

"Thank you."

With that Sasuke took Naruto's hand and the two started walking toward the apartments and town homes. Itachi followed not far behind. He now knew why Sasuke was working so much.

After what was a rather long walk Sasuke stopped in front of a white door.

"Naruto I want you to feel this and tell me what it is." Sasuke said placing the silver key in Naruto's hand.

Naruto ran his fingers over it. "It's a key. I don't understand Sasuke."

"Come." Sasuke opened the door and entered the large town home.

"Feel around." Sasuke told Naruto and that's exactly what he did.

Itachi was shocked into silence.

There was a closet to the right for coats and shoes then a stairway that led upstairs to the rest of the place.

Naruto easily found the closet and then the stairs which he slowly made his way up.

Now Sasuke took over explaining where things were and what color the walls were and any other detail there might be. Itachi just looked around in amazement.

Once you go up the cream carpeted stairs you enter the dining area where a big wooden table was placed along with six chairs surrounding it. Next to the table to the right was the kitchen. Small but perfect for two people. It was already filled with any and every kitchen utensil there was. Right off of the kitchen was a large living room. A large L shaped dark blue couch sat in the middle with a matching blue recliner and in the middle of them was a wooden coffee table. In front of the couch and recliner was a large entertainment center that had a large flat screen TV and several decorations and DVDs.

To the right of the top of the stairs there was a sliding wooden door which led to a tiny hallway. To the left was a door leading to a full bath and the door to the right led to a master bedroom.

It was obvious Sasuke would be using this as the guest suite. The bed was covered in dark blue and light blue sheets and pillow cases and across from the bed was a small entertainment center with a TV and several decorations. There was also a walk in closet.

There were pictures of Sasuke and Naruto's friends and family here and there.

The entire first floor was painted a beautiful light bluish grey. Every item within the first floor was either cerulean blue, onyx, orange, or red.

After the three of them were through with the first floor they headed up the next flight of stairs.

As you went up to the second floor you could see down into the living room.

The first thing you see is a small loft area with a smaller dark blue L shaped couch and another entertainment center across from it with another flat screen TV. There was a door leading to the small laundry room where Sasuke already had small baskets stacked together in the corner. They were orange and blue which Sasuke didn't hesitate to tell Naruto. The next door led to another master suite. There was a full bath to the left and the right led straight into the suite. The king sized bed was covered in dark blue and black sheets and comforter. The pillow cases to the right side of the bed were orange and the pillowcases to the left were red.

Itachi knew this was so Naruto and Sasuke each had their favorite colors on the bed. There were also several red, onyx, and cerulean blue decorations surrounding the second floor. All the walls were painted a light grey.

"Sasuke, how did you manage all this?" Itachi asked, looking around.

"Well, I paid painters to come and paint the colors I wanted first, then I went out and bought all the furniture and utensils for the kitchen, then I just bought a few extra decoration items and also framed several pictures of Naruto's and mine. It really wasn't that difficult."

"Sasuke, I…" Naruto was speechless.

"Oh! I had a few items made for you. They are these uniquely shaped glass items. I worked with Nina, she's the one who makes these, and helped make six that were each different in shape and size as well as color. Here!"

Sasuke grabbed a red glass decoration of the entertainment center in their master suite. It was a spiral shape and very beautiful.

Naruto felt the cold glass and a smile came to his lips. "This is so cool! It's a spiral!"

Sasuke took the glass item back and put it where it was before. Turning to Naruto he placed his hands around his waist. "Do you like it? We can move in at any time."

"I love it! Thank you, Sasuke!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and gently kissed him on the lips. Knowing Itachi was still there, he didn't deepen the kiss.

Slowly they made their way out of the town home and back to the office building.

Sasuke was quick to sign the final papers and took the five silver keys.

They would be moving in after Christmas so that they could have everyone over to their new home for New Year's.

Sasuke handed Naruto a key as well as Itachi.

"What's this for?" Itachi asked.

"I though it was only right to give you a key. You're family."

Itachi smiled and took the key. They then gathered into the car and sped home. Sasuke couldn't wait till his next surprise!

* * *

AMETHYST-GEM: Well, I'm sure you can tell I have been working very hard on finishing this fanfic for everyone. Four chapters in one and a half weeks! Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

AMETHYST-GEM: Alright here we go final chapter. It's long. Enjoy!

ETERNAL LOVE

Chapter 9

Once Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke got home (after Sasuke's appointment and checking out Sasuke and Naruto's new townhome), Sasuke realized it was 11:15 and he had a puppy to pick up.

"I forgot something! I'll be back in a bit!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing his car keys and rushing out the door before anyone could say anything.

Naruto opened his mouth to ask if he could come too, but Sasuke was gone before he could say anything.

Sasuke rushed over to the pet store. Once inside he gave his name and they brought the little puppy out. Sasuke bought a blue puppy crate just the right size, a black puppy pillow, two silver food bowls, a few toys, and puppy food.

They placed the black Pomeranian into the new blue crate and helped Sasuke carry everything to his car while the raven carried the crate. Once the crate was situated into the back seat along with all the other essentials he bought, he got in the car and headed to the AMLI community to drop off the new pup and all his accessories. After asking the kind woman who sold him the town house to check on the pup, as well as let him out as often as possible, he rushed home to Naruto.

"I'm home!" Sasuke called, hanging up his coat and putting aside his keys.

Before he could take three steps into the room a bundle of sunshine ran into his arms. "Sasuke!"

"Hey love, sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"Hey Aniki?" Sasuke called.

Itachi appeared from the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"Who did you invite to the Christmas party?"

"Sakura, Sai, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune who said they would try to make it but couldn't promise anything, and….ummm…well…"

Sasuke blinked and looked into his older brother's eyes. "What is it?"

"Well, you see, I've been dating this young woman for the past month."

"So where did you meet her?"

"Well, I have known her for several years. She worked as a counselor at the school. She left last year because she had an offer at a college that paid more. She came back last month to visit and we just started talking and then I asked her to dinner and she said _yes_. It went from there."

"So you invited her too?"

Itachi nodded. "Her name's Yukari."

Sasuke smiled. "That's pretty."

Itachi smiled, but then frowned. "Why did you want to know?"

"Well, I was hoping we could move the party over to our town house."

"I'm sure we can do that, but why?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who sat in the recliner reading Braille. Leaning forward he whispered, "It would make my last two surprises easier."

"Two?" Itachi said, shocked. Like the town home wasn't enough? "You worked really hard, didn't you, otouto?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'll make the calls," Itachi said and turned to grab his cell which was lying on the counter.

"Aniki, is there a way we can get the town home decorated before the party?"

Itachi, who was already on the phone, looked at his brother and nodded.

After making the calls, Itachi and Sasuke said they were going to go out for a bit and grab some stuff for the party. The two brothers rushed out the door before Naruto could question them once again.

Naruto frowned as he looked toward the door that Itachi and Sasuke just rushed out of. Shaking his head he looked straight ahead and a sudden flash of blurred, colorful lights came into his vision. Shocked, Naruto blinked and when he opened his eyes everything was black again.

Naruto shook his head. "It must have been my imagination. Impossible…"

Itachi and Sasuke managed to find a store with one last Christmas tree in stock as well as some colorful lights. After paying they rushed over to the town house so they could set everything up before the party. It was 2:36 in the afternoon, and the party started at 4:00.

After Itachi got over the shock of seeing the new puppy, they quickly set up the tree in the corner of the living room and wrapped the lights around it. They put a red tree skirt under the tree and rushed to use the rest of the lights they bought. Soon the whole house sparkled. Finished! They rushed back to pick up Naruto and the gifts.

"Sasuke? Where did you guys go?" Naruto asked when they entered the house.

"Come on. We're going to have the party at our house," Sasuke said, taking Naruto's hand.

As Naruto stood up, a flash of dimmed lights and a spot of black flashed in front of his eyes. He froze on the spot.

"Naruto? Love, are you okay?"

Naruto looked up and his vision was black again. Shaking his head he said, "It's okay. I'm fine. Let's go!"

"Wait! We have to pack some of our clothes to take over!" Sasuke said, pulling Naruto in the direction of their bedroom.

Sitting Naruto on the bed, Sasuke grabbed two suitcases from the top shelf of his closet. He quickly stuffed a good portion of his clothes into one suit case and rushed over to Naruto's room and shoved his clothes into the other suitcase.

Returning to Naruto, he handed the blond one suitcase while he held the other, then he took Naruto's free hand and led Naruto to the car. Itachi, on the other hand, put all the presents into large grocery bags and carried them outside to his SUV.

Sasuke drove his own car to the AMLI community since that night they would officially be moving in. Itachi followed him since he still didn't completely know how to get there on his own yet.

Once they arrived, Sasuke made sure Naruto and Itachi were gathered with him in front of the door. Itachi gave him a confused look but Sasuke just smiled at him before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"Naru, put your ear against the door."

Naruto cocked his head. "Why?"

"You'll see."

Naruto then did as he was told and pressed his ear against the white door. Sasuke knocked twice and that was all it took—the puppy started barking up a storm.

Itachi could even hear it!

Naruto stepped back quickly and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke? What…?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"It's your second gift. Well, I guess it's sort of our gift." Sasuke said, smiling.

Opening the door, the three of them headed up the stairs. Sasuke headed to the crate that was placed beside the living room couch. There were two silver bowls in the corner of the kitchen, one with water in it and the other with dog food.

Opening the crate, Sasuke set the black furry puppy free. It headed to Itachi and sniffed at him curiously before going over to Naruto, who leaned down to pet the little puppy.

"So, what do you want to name him?" Sasuke asked.

"Ummm, how about Mamoru?"

Sasuke and Itachi smiled.

"Mamoru means protector." Itachi stated.

"I love it!" Sasuke cried.

Sasuke sat on his knees and pet Mamoru. "Mamoru. You like that name too Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru barked twice. Before running back over to Itachi, who finally leaned down to pet him, he quickly found his squeak toy and chomped down on it over and over just to hear the noise it made.

Sasuke led Naruto upstairs to their bedroom while Itachi placed all the presents under the tree. Sasuke quickly and neatly put away their clothes in their walk-in closet and grabbed a pair of pajamas for Naruto and himself, and lay them on the bed for later that night. Naruto listened to him move around.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "What is it?"

"Today something weird happened."

"What?"

"Well, I don't think it's a big deal and I'm not really sure if it even happened."

"Okay, so what happened?"

"When you and Itachi went out for a bit I looked up and suddenly saw a flash of colorful lights, then it was gone. When you came home I looked up and saw a blurred light and a spot of black and that disappeared right away too. The first time I was sure I was facing the Christmas tree and the second time I'm not sure what I facing then. It's probably just my imagination."

"Naruto! This is serious!"

"But I don't even know…" Naruto started.

"It doesn't matter! If you think something could have happened then we should have Tsunade or even Sakura check it out."

"But…wait! Let's just see if it happens again. If it does I promise I'll get checked out."

"Fine, just tell me right away if it does."

Naruto nodded. "I will."

At that moment the doorbell rang. They both rushed downstairs and saw Sakura and Sai standing at the top of the stairs looking around.

"Hey." Sasuke said. "Did you get here okay?"

"Yeah, more or less." Sai replied.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura cried, rushing over to give the blond a hug.

"Hi Sakura. Hi Sai!" Naruto cried, hugging Sakura back.

"This place is amazing!" Sakura said, checking everything out.

"Yeah, you did well, Uchiha!" Sai complimented.

"Thanks!"

"Oh! What a cute puppy!" Sakura cried, leaning down to pet the pup that was currently sniffing at her curiously.

"What breed is it?" Sai asked.

"He's a Pomeranian."

"What's his name?" Sakura asked.

"Mamoru!" Naruto cried happily.

Awww! I like it!" Sakura replied.

The door bell rang again and Itachi opened the door to let in Kakashi and Iruka. After more compliments from them as well as having to introduce them to Mamoru, the door rang again ,causing puppy to start barking at the door.

Itachi opened the door quickly, hoping it was Yukari.

"Hey! I'm glad I got the right place!"

A young woman with brownish red shoulder length hair and brown eyes entered the house. Itachi pulled her into a hug and gave her a quick peck on the lips before taking her upstairs to introduce to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Yukari!"

Everyone introduced themselves one by one. Sasuke liked her and approved immediately. She had everyone talking to her, making conversation, and in the process she kneeled down and grabbed the small toy the puppy had been playing with and threw it across the room sending the puppy flying after it. She seemed like a very kind person.

The group finally gathered around the tree in the living room. Since Tsunade and Shizune weren't there yet they decided to just go ahead and open presents.

Naruto bought Sakura a beautiful hair clip with a sakura flower on it and beads dangling from it. He got Sai a new notebook for his drawings, he got Kakashi the third book of icha icha paradise, and he got Iruka a small book of coupons for a free bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's. As for Itachi, he bought him a small cook book for making different kinds of Onigiri, his favorite food. He spent the most on Sasuke and went into his savings to get him a katana with the Uchiha clan symbol on the handle.

Sasuke managed to get Sakura a gift card of $50 to her favorite clothes store and he got Sai new paint brushes. He bought Kakashi a different book from the adult bookstore and he got Iruka $50 to spend as he wished. He gave Itachi a framed photo of himself and Sasuke and Naruto when they went to the skating rink. It was engraved with the words, "Family: Never Forget."

"So you don't get lonely," Sasuke told his brother.

After going through the rest of the presents there were two more wrapped gifts saved for Tsunade and Shizune.

Sasuke looked over at Yukari. "I'm sorry Yukari. If I had known you were coming I would have gotten you something."

She shook her head. "I'm just glad I was invited to spend Christmas Day with you guys."

"Well, I got you a gift." Itachi said handing her a large velvet box.

"Oh, hun!" Yukari said, shocked.

Opening the box, she found a beautiful diamond necklace in the shape of a heart. "It's gorgeous!"

Itachi smiled. "I'm glad you like it!"

"I love it!" She replied, and he helped her put it on. Everyone smiled at the scene in front of them.

"Alright! Who wants hot cocoa?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone shouted "me!" at the same time before laughing at themselves.

Using the kitchen for the first time, Sasuke made the group cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

As they sat down on the couch in the living room they started talking about what was new with each of them and any other topic that came up.

Naruto laughed with the group at something Sakura said. Opening his eyes, which had closed when he laughed, Naruto fell silent immediately. Light came into his vision along with a blurred view of what he knew was Sakura. This time he looked around. He saw Sai, Iruka, Kakashi, Itachi with Mamoru lying at his feet, and finally he looked beside him at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, love?"

Before he could speak his eyes began to burn and a severe migraine had him kneeling on the floor screaming and clutching his head. At that moment the door bell rang. Itachi rushed to get the door while everyone crowded around Naruto.

"Naruto, calm down! Tell me what's wrong!" Sakura cried as she tried to help her friend.

"What's going on?" Tsunade stood in the room with Shizune beside her.

It was as if Tsunade was a miracle. Iruka and Kakashi sat back on the couch along with Sai, Itachi, and Yukari to let the three medics tend to Naruto.

Sasuke stayed by Naruto's side while Tsunade checked him over. Sakura and Shizune stayed a little ways behind her waiting for her to ask them for help, if needed.

"Naruto? What's going on, sweetie? You need to tell me what you're feeling." Tsunade spoke softly to the blond.

"My head hurts and my eyes are burning!" Naruto let out another small scream of pain.

"Alright, I need a bowl of lukewarm water, a washcloth, Advil or Alieve, a pillow, a flashlight, and a warm blanket!" Tsunade ordered no one in particular.

"I'll get the bowl and washcloth!" Sai said and as he stood up Sasuke told him where to get both items.

"I'll get the pills," Sakura said, standing up and running to the bathroom where Sasuke said they should be.

"I'll get the pillow and blanket," Itachi said, since he knew where to get the two items.

"Where would there be a flashlight?" Shizune asked.

Sasuke pointed to the garage. "It's on a shelf to your right as soon as you walk through the door."

Shizune immediately rushed to the garage.

Iruka and Kakashi stayed where they were because Iruka wanted to be there with Naruto and Kakashi didn't want to leave his lover.

Sasuke was on his knees and rubbing Naruto's back, whispering soothing words in his ear.

Once each item Tsunade called for lay on the floor near her, she went to work.

First they got Naruto lying on the couch with Sasuke's help and then covered him in a blanket. Sasuke wet the cloth and rung it out before stroking it across his lovers face in hopes to calm him.

"Naruto take these. It's Alieve." Tsunade said, helping him drink the pills down with the last bit of hot cocoa from Sasuke's mug.

"Naruto, can you open your eyes for me?"

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes, letting out a small whimper.

"I'm going to check your eyes with the flashlight, okay?"

Naruto nodded and Tsunade brought the bright light in front of Naruto's right eye.

"Baa-chan, I can see that light."

Tsunade and the rest of the room gasped in shock. Tsunade pulled away for a second due to her shock before going back to inspect his eyes. After looking at both eyes, she turned off the flashlight and set it down.

"This is truly amazing."

"What is it?"

"Well, when he woke from the coma I inspected his eyes. I announced him permanently blind because of the severe damage he took to his eyes, but also because he had several tiny cuts over his cornea and pupil."

"So what's going on then?" Sakura asked.

"The cuts have healed and there is even no trace of scaring! In fact, his eyes look perfectly healthy!" Tsunade replied, shocked.

"But why is he in pain then?" Sasuke asked, worried.

"He's been in darkness for quite awhile. His eyes could be burning because they're not used to the light. He will eventually get used to the light again, that is, if his vision truly is coming back. As for his headache, it too could be reacting to something it hasn't been used to." Tsunade explained.

"Will his headache go away too?" Iruka questioned.

"Yes, that should go away soon. Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Better. My head's still throbbing a little but my eyes don't burn anymore."

"Then do you think you can look up at me and tell me what you see?" she asked.

Naruto turned toward Tsunade and slowly opened his eyes again, hoping that the agonizing burn wouldn't return. After fully opening his eyes, he immediately smiled.

"It's still a little blurry but I can easily make you out! Does this mean my vision's coming back?"

Tsunade smiled and nodded. "It seems our diagnosis was wrong. Your vision is most definitely coming back!"

Naruto was so happy he seemed to glow. Sasuke looked at him and decided.

"Can everyone calm down and give Naruto and me a little space for a sec?"

Everyone immediately fell silent and gave the couple some space. Naruto looked over at his lover in confusion.

Sasuke clapped twice and the light in the room went out. The Christmas tree lights gave out a colorful glow around the room. All their friends stood by, and their new puppy was being held by Yukari so he wouldn't cause any trouble. Naruto grew even more confused once the lights went out and he sat up, flinging his legs over the couch and looking around the room.

"Naru, what do you see?" Sasuke asked, standing beside him.

"The room is so pretty like this. With the lights shining all around the room, especially now that the lights are off. Why did you…?"

Sasuke smiled and kneeled down on one knee. "Naruto? Can you see me?"

Naruto nodded as tears formed in his eyes. "Yes, my vision's a lot clearer now."

Sasuke smiled as he and Naruto looked each other in the eyes. "Why are you crying? No crying right now."

Naruto sobbed and laughed at the same time. Just finally being able to see the love of his life and not to mention the fact that that person was now kneeling on one knee in front of him was overwhelming.

Everyone in the room was smiling and the women were crying. Mamoru gave a small bark as if to say _get on with it._

Sasuke laughed and reached up to cup Naruto's cheek, wiping away some tears in the process. Then reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small velvet box. Naruto let out another sob and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Naruto Uzamaki, will you marry me?" Sasuke asked, popping open the box to display a golden ring.

Naruto suddenly rushed into the arms of Sasuke, falling into his lap. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Sasuke smiled and pulled away from Naruto's hug and showed him the ring. "Why don't you look at it?"

Naruto pulled the ring out of the box and inspected it. It was a simple, thin golden band but it was beautiful. Sasuke took the ring out of Naruto's hands and gently slipped the ring onto Naruto's finger. Naruto looked at his finger before pulling Sasuke back into a hug. "I love you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled, "I love you too, dobe."

After a sweet and tender moment that everyone in the room enjoyed watching, Sasuke and Naruto turned toward the crowd and smiled. "So who's up for more cocoa, and then a tour of the house?"

Everyone spoke in agreement, and soon more hot cocoa was being made.

Tsunade and Shizune were both given their gifts. Tsunade and Shizune were both given a beautiful kimono. Tsunade's was an emerald green while Shizune's was a dark purple. They were kimonos for the festivals that Tokyo sometimes had at certain times of the year and they were known to be pretty expensive. Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto said they had all pitched in to pay for them and that next time there's a festival they want to see Tsunade and Shizune take a day off of work for a change and go out and have some fun.

After drinking their cocoa and giving Tsunade and Shizune their gifts, Sasuke gave a tour of the house.

Naruto couldn't help thinking that this was the best Christmas EVER!

**TWO YEARS LATER**

He was blond with gorgeous blue eyes and his skin was naturally tan. He had grown in many ways in the last two years. Back then the girls would call him cute, and he would have just a small few try and hit on him. Now the girls at Tokyo University College called him a total hottie. His first week of college he was constantly asked out by several girls and as he turned every one of them away, his two best friends held a hand to their mouths, snickering. In his second week, word went around that he was gay and when asked by a girl if it was true, he nodded and confirmed the rumor. During his third week, every one finally noticed. When his professor asked if anyone knew the answer to the question he had asked, Naruto raised his hand and it was then that one of the biggest gossipers in the university noticed the sparkling golden band that was wrapped around his ring finger. Soon enough the whole college knew he was engaged. Since then girls no longer bug him about dates and Naruto liked it that way. He wasn't one for that much attention.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts of his first few weeks in college, the blond turned off the shower and stepped out. He dried himself off and towel dried his hair, knowing full well that his lover would yell at him if he didn't, telling him he'll get sick. Putting a small amount of gel in his blond hair to spike it more, he then quickly slipped into a pair of dark jeans and a red T-shirt with the logo of the book store he worked at on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday he went to school.

Leaving the master bedroom he walked out into the loft area that was just outside the bedroom. A pale, raven haired man sat on the couch, reading the newspaper and sipping at his coffee. Smiling, the blond walked over to the couch and wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders. "Hey, Sasuke."

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke said, putting his coffee mug down on the table in front of him and placing the paper to the side. Standing up, he pulled Naruto into his arms. The man was still a few inches shorter than him and more petite, but he had definitely matured a lot over the years. Sasuke was most thankful for Naruto being able to see again. When they thought it was permanent they managed to find ways to live with it and also made future plans. Now, with Naruto being able to see, everything changed for the better. Now he was going to school to get his teaching degree, and was working part time at the small book shop that welcomed him back with open arms.

Naruto pulled away from the hug. "I have to get going."

Sasuke nodded and gave him a quick kiss before walking him to the door. Naruto slipped on his tennis shoes, patted Mamoru on the head, and ran out the door, waving goodbye to Sasuke. Jumping into his small tan car, he drove out of the drive way and headed down the road to work. He smiled as he thought of Sasuke.

Sasuke had grown taller; he was thin but muscular; his raven hair was a little longer but still spiky; and his pale, porcelain like skin had become a tad lighter. Even though Naruto could see fine now, Sasuke has never stopped being protective over him. He gave him the opportunity to go to a good college so he could follow his dream of being an elementary teacher. He helped him apply for it and also paid for all the textbooks he would need and for tuition. Although Naruto usually didn't like people paying for him, this time he made an exception. Sasuke told him that if he worked hard and finally became a teacher like he wants, then Naruto can pay him back for all the money, so Naruto agreed and has been working hard ever since.

Arriving at the bookstore, he parked and headed inside.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Hey, Aki!"

He jumped in his car and drove to the Kendo academy. Once there he rushed inside.

"Sasuke! You're a bit early! You want to have a match with me?" Kai asked.

"Sure! Let me get dressed."

Once dressed in the proper armor, Sasuke grabbed a wooden sword and met Kai on the mat.

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

Naruto yawned and slammed his text book shut, causing Mamoru, who had been sleeping by his feet, to jump up. Gathering the four paged essay he just wrote, he shoved both of them in his book bag before leaving the loft and heading downstairs to the kitchen where Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke were cooking dinner. Mamoru followed and once in the living room, he lay down and started chewing a small bone.

"Hey, hun!" Sakura greeted Naruto.

"Finally got that essay done?" Sai asked.

Naruto sat at the table. "Yes! Finally!"

Sasuke chuckled and leaned down for a quick kiss before pulling the pizza out of the oven.

Sakura and Sai smiled.

"I can't wait to sleep in your guest bedroom!" Sakura said, moving her hands around in excitement.

"Why? You sleep in there every time you spend the night." Naruto said, laughing.

Sai smiled. "Compared to her small room in her parents' apartment, this place is a castle! The bed is extremely soft, the pillows are fluffy, there is a bathroom attached to it, too. What's not to like?"

Sakura nodded. "Yep, what he said!"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, his eyes asking "Can I?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. They had already discussed everything in making this decision.

"So you really love that slightly secluded part of our home, huh?" Naruto asked.

Sakura crossed her arms and nodded. "Yep, it's like a little hotel room."

Sai nodded his agreement.

"We have a gift for you two," Sasuke said, while he sliced the pizza.

Sakura and Sai froze, and looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke.

"You see, we still haven't given you a congratulations gift for your engagement," Naruto said.

"Now although that master bedroom is supposed to be the guest bedroom, we do have other ways to have guests stay over.

So…" Sasuke started.

"If you both want to, we would like to offer you a place to stay here." Naruto continued.

Sakura gasped. "You mean you want us to move in with you?"

Sai's eyes widened. "And you want to give us that room?"

Naruto stood and went over by Sasuke who then wrapped an arm around the blond.

"We would love it if you two would come live with us. This place is a little too large for just Naruto, Mamoru, and I. Who better

to share our lives with than our two best and greatest friends?" Sasuke said.

Sakura teared up immediately.

"Sakura?" Sai called.

Sakura looked over at her fiancé.

"I would love to move in here and accept their offer if you agree."

Sakura nodded. "Yes!"

The pink haired girl rushed over to Naruto and Sasuke and gave them both big hugs.

That night they stayed up late talking and watching movies.

They spoke of their futures. Sakura went to college with Naruto to get her nursing degree so she would be able to do more than she is currently doing as Tsunade's apprentice. Sai also went to college with Naruto and was in his final year of getting a degree in art. Sasuke decided that he had come so far in the Kendo academy and was already a teacher there, and enjoyed it, so he wanted to continue working full time as a Kendo teacher. Sakura and Sai were already planning their wedding as were Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto had decided to get married April 1st, in 6 months. It was a Saturday and the cherry blossoms should be in bloom—since they were having an outdoor wedding. They were going to New Zealand for their honeymoon. They heard that it was very beautiful there.

Sakura and Sai planned on getting married in January of next year. They both love snow so they want to get married inside but they found a place for after the wedding that has huge windows all around it, so everyone will be able to see the snow. Sakura always had this dream of holding on to her lover as snow began to fall after her wedding. She could just see herself twirling in the snow.

They spoke of kids too. Sasuke and Naruto wanted to adopt someday and Sakura and Sai decided to just go with the flow.

Sakura mentioned that they would have to move out eventually if they did end up having kids. Sasuke laughed and shook his head.

"No, we can just upgrade to a bigger home here in AMLI. They have four bedroom homes, ya know? That should be big enough."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, then we'll never be separated!"

The four of them were laying on the king sized bed in the guest bedroom. Sakura on her stomach, feet in the air kicking back and forth. Sai and Naruto lay on either side of her on their backs looking up at the ceiling. Sasuke was on his stomach, legs kicking up and down every once in a while. Mamoru lay on a nearby pillow, sleeping.

They had definitely grown closer over the years after that accident, and they were still growing closer.

"Kay, let's make a lifetime promise!"

Everyone turned their eyes on Sakura.

"We'll always be friends no matter how much our lives may change. We can plan things, but that doesn't mean that's how things will go down. So no matter what happens, promise we will always be friends."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai reached out and somehow the four of them managed to create a pinky swear with four pinkies.

A true promise was made that day. Though their destinies were unknown, they would and will remain together as friends.

The next day Sai and Sakura and their families ,and Sasuke and Naruto moved all their stuff into their new home.

With all the excitement going on, Mamoru was barking and running around like he did when he was a puppy.

By the end of the day, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura pinky swore one more time before bed.

And yeah…It was just like that. Together…Forever!

AMETHYST-GEM: I have spent several weeks working on this so I hope you all like it! This is the end of this Fanfic—on to another one! I hope you like the ending. Let me know what you think and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
